Soul Bonds
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: 02x04 X-over. AU. What if Takuya was Daisuke's father? What is he doing in Odaibo? Wait! Why is Ken with Daisuke and who is that little girl with them? Why are the evil Digimon going after Daisuke? Daitsu (DaisukexNatsu/Nat-chan), One-sided Daikari
1. Chapter 00 Part 1: Season 01

**Soul Bonds**

* * *

><p><em>The land was scorched with ashes and destruction. The very smell of the land's destruction and of death sickened him, but at the moment it didn't matter to him. The battered and nearly destroyed body before him was what mattered to him... was what brought a tremendous sorrow and pain squeezing his heart. Despite the dirt and scars that stained the pure being, she was still as beautiful and angelic as he first met her.<em>

_He __held her hand like it was made of fragile glass. He never wanted to let go... could never let go! Her small soft hand was like a life-line to him. The mere thought of losing her killed half of his being and soul. In a way, he felt like he had experienced this pain before… only it was much more painful than it was now… He had to shake his head to get away from those confusing thoughts of his past memories he still hasn't recovered…_

_His full, flaming red eyes looked down at her cracked golden helmet to show her beautiful, yet unusual, white sparkled eyes. They were pure and the beauty of her eyes was something that could not be described of its sheer beauty._

_Her painful gasps and winces pained him. He knew that she knew this as well since she was trying to hide most of the pain that was tormenting her. This was something he loved about the angelic being. She always cared about others more than herself._

_It was this trait that led her to lay closer and closer to death's door by protecting him from that damn Digimon's attack. Guilt weighed his heart and soul, and continued to curse himself for being so care-less._

_"Why...? Why do you always do this... Ophanimon?" He asked needlessly. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks._

_A small painful, yet warm, smile lifted upon those beautiful rose colored lips. Her heavenly eyes sparkled warmly at him despite the growing dim of death colored in her eyes._

_"You know why, my love. You've done the same to me over the years since we have met, especially during this war," Ophanimon answered weakly._

_He grimaced. "That may have been true, Angel, but I never wanted you to sacrifice your life for my sake! Tch...! I never wanted to lose you! I've already lost...!" His voice cracked and stopped before finishing his sentence. He merely brought Ophanimon, his Angel, closer to him in his tight, warm, protective arms._

_Her hand squeezed his hand weakly. She then looked into his sorrowed flamed red eyes. Her other hand trembled as she ran her hands in his blue wild, spiked hair. They just stayed there and lost themselves in the other's beautiful eyes. Their eyes shined with adoration and love._

_Her hand stopped and pulled him down. Slowly, they closed their eyes and brought their lips together for one last passionate time._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 00<strong>

**Part 01**

_**Changes and Paranoid**_

* * *

><p>It had been over 10 years since the DigiDestined of the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon, revived the pure Warrior of Darkness, and the end of their great adventures in the Digital World. They never stopped to communicate to each other and held onto their strong friendship. Now they had a family of their own, and always had "get together day" like a tight knit family.<p>

The DigiDestined had told their families the truths about their adventures when they overheard them or found out by their scars that remained on their skin. It made things easier for them whenever they wanted to talk about the old times of their adventures in the Digital World. There was also an agreement between them all to never tell their future children about the Digital World.

They all feared if there was a possibility for their children to become DigiDestined like them and experience the harsh battles. They never wanted any of their children to go through the same hardships as they did many years ago.

Unfortunately, their worst fears were about to come true in the worst way.

* * *

><p>"Is Dai-chan already set to go?" 24 year old Takuya Kanbara asked, stepping inside his son's room.<p>

His angelic looking wife turned around and smiled gently at him. "He's already done and he had dressed himself this time! I only helped a little. My Dai-chan is becoming a big boy!" She cooed with teasing, twinkled eyes.

"Mom!" His son pouted, blushing heavily upon his mother's words.

His wife merely giggled while Takuya smiled softly upon the adorable scene.

Many events happened after his, his wife and the rest of their DigiDestined friends' adventures. For one, he and his wife started to go out just liked they promised in the Digital World. They dated for about eight years and held a steady relationship. They were the best eight years in Takuya's life. He couldn't find himself living his life without her. It was this that made him decide marriage.

Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto-Kanbara, his loving wife and Warrior of Wind, had grown into a beautiful woman, not only as a woman or wife, but also a wonderful mother. She was once again pregnant with their second child, who could come any time in another month. Her long blond hair was now held in a high pony-tail with a few strands of her hair framed her beautiful face; instead of letting her hair down like she had done when she was an eleven year old. Her crystal blue eyes still shined brilliantly and still held a youthful look. Her body frame held a perfect hour-glass shape with a bust of a C-cup thanks to keeping in shape and from her pregnancy with their son.

Their son, Daisuke 'Dai' Kanbara, was the most beautiful baby he ever laid eyes on when he was finally born into his and Zoe's world. His son held most of Takuya's features than Zoe's, but he did held his mother's small button nose, her long lashes, and soft voice whenever Dai sings along with Zoe before going to sleep. Dai inherited his father's messy auburn hair, but had spikes from every direction and tufts of short and long hair framing his face. Dai also had his father's tan skin and wore Takuya's old dark, olive green cap and his old square goggles around his small neck.

What was most different about his son, along with the rest of the DigiDestined's first born children, were his eyes. While the shape of his eyes was Takuya's, it was the color of his eyes that made him, and his friends for that matter, different, yet special. His eyes were colored in deep ruby red, which sparkled with warmth, courage, friendly, and mischief. In fact, it was the same spark that Takuya held in his own deep brown eyes. His son was almost like a carbon copy of himself along with his personality.

He, Takuya, himself had too grown since he had been an eleven year old from his DigiDestined days. The leader of the DigiDestined and Warrior of Flame had grown much taller to a 6 ft. 2 inch in height. His shoulders broadened and held a nice six pack with, but he wasn't _completely_ buffed with a lot of muscles. He still held onto his handsome features over the years with strong jaw and more like an adult, but still looked _far_ younger than he should because of his sparkled eyes and his famous grins. His auburn hair was still messy as ever, but his bangs slightly lengthened near his brown eyes and his hair nearly reached his shoulders. He now wore a red cap with a black flame and still wore a backward like his son. He now worked as a soccer coach in his old middle school of Shibuya, while his wife worked as the owner of her Italian restaurant to show her love for cooking and the culture that was a part of her.

"Daddy, is Enny gonna be there?" Dai asked, looking up at him with expectant and excited eyes.

"Yes, Dai-chan. He, Aniika-chan, Miya-chan, and little Iro-chan are all going to be there," Takuya grinned as he mentioned the children of the DigiDestined Warriors.

"Yay!" Dai shouted happily with his fist raised up in the air. He quickly ran out of his bedroom while shouting, "Come on! Hurry up, mommy, daddy!"

Takuya and Zoe laughed in amusement upon their son's excitement.

"Let's hurry before he ends up breaking something like last time," Zoe said, as Takuya helped her stand on her feet. He knew how difficult it was for Zoe, but he was always there to help ease her burden.

With a chuckle upon the amusing memory his wife brought up, Takuya and Zoe left their son's room and followed after Dai.

-o-

It was amusing, yet adorable on the way to Shibuya Park, where everyone was going to gather in their next reunion as DigiDestine Warriors. His son kept on talking with an excitement bounce on the way, which made everything more lively on the way and not as boring as it would have. It was always refreshing to see how talkable and friendly his son was. Takuya could easily tell his son could easily make friends with many children in school, but he knew that his closest friends were the ones his son truly trusts to show a few of his true personality.

"Daddy, we there yet?" Dai asked, he tried to look ahead by looking out the window.

With a chuckle, Takuya nodded and simply answered, "Yes,"

After finding the right spot to park the car, he and Zoe gotten out of the car, and unpacked the food from the back of the car and unbuckled their hyperactive and excited son. Takuya easily carried the basket, which holds his love's homemade food, and took his son's right hand while Zoe took the other.

The Kanbara family easily found the DigiDestines and their family near the middle of the park with a soccer field next to their left. A huge tree stood above them to give them shade and block the heated sun. Although, the heat never bothered Takuya or his son for that matter, but his wife was slightly bothered with the heat especially when her element (wind) wasn't around. Being the Warrior of Flame had its benefits. What confused and worried him, along with the rest of the DigiDestines, was how much his son and the others' children held the same love and calm around their parent's (or parents') element of their Digimon Warrior. They all hoped it was nothing special and just a coincidence.

"You were almost late, _again_, Takuya," Takuya's best friend and Warrior of Light, Koji, said with a smirk.

Takuya rolled his eyes, while Zoe merely smiled in an amusement.

"Now be nice, Koji," Koji's wife, Miko, said sternly with twinkled eyes.

"She's right, Koji. Don't tease Takuya so much," Koichi, Koji's twin and Warrior of Darkness, chuckled, while his pregnant wife, Jun, looked at their daughter, Aniika, played around with her cousin and friends with a protective gaze in Koichi's arms.

"Either way, it's good to be back together again after being so busy lately," Junpei, or known as JP and Warrior of Thunder, said as he looked out to his happy daughter.

"You got that right," Tomoki, or Tommy, the youngest among the DigiDestined Warriors and the Warrior of Ice, said, his arms around his own wife, Zimu, who held their sleeping one year old son, Iro.

Koji Minamoto hadn't changed much when he was an eleven year old, but still held noticeable changes. He too had grown into a considerable tall height, but, to Takuya's joy and Koji's chagrin, he was slightly shorter than the leader of the DigiDestined. His shoulders and chest broadened, but was still held his slight lean frame and less muscled than Takuya. He still held his signature bandana, but with different colors of silver and white that his wife and son had gifted him for his birthday last year. He still wore dark clothes except now added light silver or white from his twin's and wife's request. So he was now wearing a blue turtle-neck, sleeve-less shirt and loose, baggy silver kneelength shorts.

Miko Yuki Minamoto was an exact opposite of her husband, which still amazed and amused Takuya and the rest of the DigiDestined. She had short, shoulder length green hair with part of the left side of her bangs clipped with a white wolf-shaped hairclip. The rest of her bangs were swept to the right. She had bright silver eyes which always lightened with happiness. She was a beautiful woman with the right body shape. At the moment she was wearing a long dark maroon sun-dress and white sandals.

Koji's wife was one not many would expect for the silent Warrior of Light to fall for, but there had been a background for that. She had a warm personality and held kindness that Koji never expect many people held. She was extremely clutzy at times, which Koji teased his wife about and as a result made her fluster. She would get annoyed and promptly smack her husband, but held no true anger upon the hit. Miko rarely gets angered and when she does... it was a sight to be frightened from, even Koji gets scared!

Ken Minamoto, or Enny as Dai nicknamed his best friend, was their only son at the moment. He wore the bandana Koji used to wear in his younger days in the Digital World, and also tied his short, neat navy blue hair in a small pony-tail and looked even more like his father. Like Daisuke, he too held unnusual eyes that neither parent held. He had bright lavender eyes, which could easily be read of his emotions, but was always calm which was especially true when Dai became his hyperactive moods. He was wearing a white shirt with a black wolf on the back, and blue shorts and black shoes.

Ironically, Ken held most of uncle's personality with a bit of his father and a lot of his mother's personalities. He was always polite and held a calm smile like his uncle instead of a neautral expression that his father held. He had his mother's gentle and kind nature with a bit of his uncle's pessimist and thought about the dark side of any situation. When something was bothering him, he always kept it to himself like Koji, but, like his father, should his best friend (Dai) persisted to reveal them then he eventually gives in. He also holds his father's hidden passion toward others that he loves and cares for. What worried the DigiDestined was Ken's fear of the darkness without anyone being there, and his love for the light. It especially bothered them was how easily he gets easily saddened or sickened whenever he was around people when they were angered, depressed, or any other negative feelings they hold.

Koichi Kimura changed as much as his twin. He too grown considerably and at the same height as his twin, not to mention the same frame as well. His still held his short hair and bangs with a strong jaw and adult features like everyone else in the DigiDestined group. He still had his calm smiles, but the guilt in his eyes were long gone thanks to his wife. He was still as easy going like usual, but there was a more calm and happiness around him thanks to the new found family he had built with the love of his life. He now wore buttoned black shirt with white short sleeves and gray jeans with black shoes.

Jun Motomiya Kimura was a woman that Takuya, Koji, and the rest of the DigiDestined would thank for the rest of their lives. She was strong willed woman, who was filled with passion and held an insight like no other. She was the reason why Koichi was more happy and guilt free than he ever was. She was beautiful woman, who was completely stubborn and could have easily been mistaken as Takuya's sister in a way. Her unusual maroon hair was messed in spikes, which lengthened to her mid-back. Her eyes sparkled with life in her bright maroon eyes, but had now calmed down and more warm than ever as a mother. She now wore a long a red sun-dress to ease her pregnant stomach of his and Koichi's second child, who could be born anytime this month. She wore white sandals for her feet.

Jun made sure Koichi doesn't get depressed, and was the one who would easily pick up what other people's troubled mind. If someone was in need of help, she would confidently help them without hesitation. She was a woman who easily wore her heart in her sleeve for many to see and it was this that made Koichi fall for the strong willed woman. Not to mention, she held a humor that always brightened Koichi's depression or troubled moments.

Aniika Kimura was their first born child and pretty young girl. She held her father's navy blue hair, which reached her shoulders with a few spikes on top of her head like her mother. Her bangs were maroon like her mother's colored hair and were swept on opposite sides of her forehead like her father's. Like her cousin and Dai, her eyes were unlike any of her parents, but held the same sparkle as her mother. They were shining color of the sunset of twilight. She wore long sleeve gray shirt and black shorts with white shoes.

She held most of her mother's strong willed personality around her friends, but gets easily shy around strangers. She's always glued to her cousin, Ken, a lot like their fathers. What worried the DigiDestined once again, was her calm and love for darkness especially during the night, but sometimes weakened during the day from time to time which explains her pale skin and shaded sunglasses.

Junpei 'JP' Shibayama had changed a lot in the past years since his DigiDestined adventures. He still held his natural cameral-brown spiked hair with a few strands of hair into bangs near his eyes, which were still warm chocolate brown. He now held a muscular built after excersising his body, and was much taller than everyone in the group of 6 ft. and 5 inches. He now wore a sleeve-less black shirt and white baggy jeans. For his feet, he wore green sandals. He wore a lightning bolt shaped pierced earing in his left earing that was gifted to him by his departed wife. He was a handsome man now and a single father.

It had been difficult for the man after losing the love of his life from child labor, but Takuya and the rest of the DigiDestined had been there to pull him through. In fact, JP had become more determined to be the best father for his only child and daughter, Miya. She was all he had left of his wife, and was relieved to see most of his wife's appearance in his daughter. He loved her and more overprotective of his daughter, which was understandable. It also greatly amuses Takuya whenever a boy gets near Miya... well, let's say the boy never went near the young Shibayama again. JP was easy on Dai and Ken because he trusted the boys more than any of the other boys in the world.

Miya Shibayama was definitely a cute girl, so Takuya could understand JP's overprotective nature toward his daughter. Her long lavender hair was braided in a small, thin braid with her bangs framed cutely on her forehead and round face. Again, like her three friends, her eyes were also unusual. Her eyes were a sharp ember color like that of an eagle, which made her look older than she was supposed to appear. She also seemed to love thunder, lightning, and anything else that had to do with electricity, which was the same element JP held his power as the Warrior of Thunder.

Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi had really changed from the beginning as a DigiDestined. He had grown into a handsome young man, who still held innocence in his eyes with a pinch of mischief despite the harsh battles and sacrifices from the Digital World. His skin now held a peached tan skin instead of his pale skin when he was a child. He held a muscular, lean frame and held more confidence in himself. He also wore a wide headband instead of his yellow hat he wore when he was eight. The headband was sky-blue with a white snow flake that his wife had given him a few years back. His chest-nut hair was slightly more untidy than it used to be, which covered a bit of his headband. The length of his hair reached near his broad shoulders. He wore a white, high collared shirt with three buttons on the top, but only two were unbuttoned. He wore baggy brown, knee length shorts with big pockets.

Zumi Tenshi Himi was the most kind and naive woman in the group with a mother aura around her. She could easily calm many and held innocence like no other, which made Tommy overprotective of his beautiful wife. She was a honest woman who tells no lies, but definitely worries toward others even to strangers like a pure angel. Not to mention she held a patience like a saint that the whole group adored the young woman, and knew she was the perfect woman for the DigiDestineds' "little brother".

She had unusual, long white hair like the snow, which made the DigiDestined guess that it was one of the reasons she stood out to Tommy because of his element toward ice. Her eyes were wide, child-like, and motherly warm sea-green eyes. They definitely mirrored the calm seas. She was a bit petite; making her appears more fragile than she actually was. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped white top and a long yellow skirt. For feet, she wore white sandals.

In Zumi's arms was Tommy's and her son, Iro Himi. He was a cute baby who held Tommy's chest-nut hair that was now showing during the year since he was born. He was small and precious to everyone in the group, even their children. What was beginning to frighten everyone was that his eyes were also unusual and nothing like Tommy's or Zumi's eye color. They were bright yellow, which held more warmth and innocence than any other baby. They weren't ember like Miya's, but actually _yellow_ like the sun.

"I still can't believe that it has been over ten years since we became DigiDestined," Zoe sighed after Takuya helped her sit down next to Koichi and Jun.

Takuya silently agreed with his wife. He then looked to the left where their children were happily interacting. He watched in amusement as Miya teased his son while Dai pouted at his amused best friend, Ken, and the giggling Kimura, Aniika. The Kanbara Senior too couldn't believe how time past by for the DigiDestined since they were sent to the Digital World. He knew for a fact that the rest of the DigiDestined couldn't believe it either. They were all grown into adults with a family of their own. The adventure they all experienced had already made them grow much faster than most children their age at the time; both mentally and physically. If you were to look closer into any of their eyes, you would have seen an aged edge that's been through many battles.

He watched his son panic over an unconscious Aniika from being too close to her "secret crush". His eyes never left his son as his other two friends laughed while his son scream in annoyance at them with confused ruby eyes. His heart warmed upon the laughter and smiles between the children. It was a sight he never wanted to be ruined by anything. As much as he missed the many Digimon that he and the other DigiDestined befriended through their adventure... he never wanted to go back again if it ever put Dai into danger, especially from the many enemies he and his friends had made.

A familiar thin, large hand landed on his right shoulder. Takuya didn't need to turn around to know who that hand belonged to.

"You seem to be out of it," Koji commented with a light frown, "More than usual. What's the matter? What are you so tense about?"

Takuya shook his head. "Nothing really… Just thinking how much I don't ever want Dai-chan to experience what _we_ had gone through in the Digital World,"

Koji looked at his friend with a soft understanding, but Takuya knew that his best friend could detect that he turned the subject away from his second question.

"I'm... pretty sure our children never will become DigiDestined and go through the hard battles that we've been through. I don't want my son to experience any of that and neither does Zoe, JP, or Tommy. The opening to go to the Digital World is closed, and we don't have any of our D-Tectors. Now, will you quit dodging my last question!" Koji finished with a glare.

"Well..." Takuya started and looked at Koji, hesitantly.

The Warrior of Flame didn't know how to explain the Warrior of Light of guarded of his tense attitude. How could he explain the dreaded feeling that he had been feeling since he looked into his son's ruby eyes when Dai had been born into the world? He felt like something was about to happen to his son whether he liked it or not. This put him on guard over the past four years toward his son.

He hid his fears from the others and blamed it on nerves and paranoid. Unfortunately, this didn't calm him or put him off his guard. It didn't help when Dai now had to go to pre-school and leave him there. He was secretly overprotective of Dai more than he let on.

Zoe easily saw through his conflicted emotions and helped ease his nerves, but he knew his beautiful wife was also feeling the awful dread spreading in their hearts over their son.

Takuya wasn't really surprised that Koji was finally mentioning his guarded behavior because he had noticed his friend's suspicious expression for a while. Not to mention, he wasn't sure if he _could_ hide it now. The dread and worry just increased today. These were instincts he had gained over the years from his adventures in the Digital World. He usually felt these dreaded instincts when something horrible was about to happen that would be beyond his control.

"Well? What is it?" Koji narrowed his eyes and his voice sounded tense. It was as if he too suddenly felt the ominous feeling of dread.

Takuya turned to his best friend with a grim and serious expression. He opened his mouth to finally tell Koji his concern until a terrifying scream from their children stopped him and chilled his blood. His face paled and his heart jumped in fear from the name the children screamed that was expressed in fear and terror.

"DAISUKE!"

* * *

><p><em>About 20 minutes ago<em>

* * *

><p>"Enny!" Daisuke called out his best friend's nickname. His eyes shined in excitement upon seeing Ken, Aniika, or Anii for short, and Miya, who was also nicknamed as Mi-chan.<p>

"Dai! You made it," Ken smiled.

"Yup! Would not miss this!" Daisuke said, grinning widely and jumping with great excitement like the hyperactive four year old he was.

"That was still a close call, Dai," Mi-chan smirked with amused eyes.

"Call? I was not call anyone," Daisuke blinked, looking at his smart and older friend.

"She means you almost did not make it on time, Dai," Ken explained, being another intelligent friend of Daisuke's, but never showed his genious mind other than his family and friends.

"Oh," Daisuke looked at Mi-chan with a cute pout. "Why you not say so, Mi-chan!"

Mi-chan merely rolled her ember eyes at her pouting friend and his horrible grammer.

Anii giggled at the whole exchange, which drove Daisuke's attention at her.

"Not funny, Twilight-chan!" Daisuke pouted even further.

Anii's face suddenly turned red all of a sudden. Daisuke looked at his friend with worried and wary eyes from the sudden color change.

_'Oh no! Please not tell me she mad at me!'_ Daisuke begged fearfully. He had seen many girls go red like that, but that was when they were angered... well, except for Anii now that he thought about it. At least... he hoped so.

"You ok, Iika-chan?" Daisuke asked, hesitantly walked closer to his red faced friend and put his hand on top of her forehead, which was behind her maroon bangs.

Then, much to Daisuke's confusion and panic, Anii suddenly fainted.

"EH? Iika-chan?" Daisuke shouted, panicked. He hovered over his unconscious friend.

Ken and Mi-chan laughed from the whole event much to Daisuke's annoyance.

"Why you laugh?" Daisuke shouted.

"Nothing," Ken managed to get out calmly, but held onto an amusing smirk that mirrored Daisuke's godfather, Koji.

"You should be used to this by _now_, Dai," Mi-chan said, still giggly as she walked toward Anii's unconscious form. "This has been happening since you saved her from those bullies,"

Daisuke frowned. It was true from what his friend said, but he still couldn't understand _why_.

"Come on, Dai. Let's play while Mi-chan wakes up Anii-chan," Ken said, heading toward the soccer field.

The ruby eyed Kanbara blinked then quickly grinned and ran after his best friend.

The two best friends played a bit till they were joined with Mi-chan and a conscious Anii. The children had fun like they usually were whenever they were together.

After sometime passing the soccer ball around, Daisuke noticed something from the corner of his eye. Up in the calm blue sky from a bit further away where he and his friends were. It looked like a small thin crack ripped the sky, which confused the young boy. He stopped and squints his eyes to get a closer look, and watched in fascination and, for some reason, fearfully as the crack slightly widened. His ruby eyes widened when he saw something pushing out of the crack. The wind around him suddenly chilled, as if the wind was warning him of immediate danger coming his way.

"Daisuke?" He heard Ken ask with a worried tone.

Daisuke didn't bother to answer, or paid him any attention, but held his eyes on the beautiful, yet scary, creature descended down and headed their way. In fact, Daisuke shuddered, his menacing and cold eyes seemed to look right at him despite the creature still being slightly far from him and his family and friends!

"Dai-kun?" He now heard Anii ask.

Mi-chan frowned and turned where Daisuke was looking at, which Daisuke briefly noted along with Ken.

By the time they finally saw what the young Kanbara was looking at - it was too late. Before anyone knew it, the dark creature roughly grabbed Daisuke while his friends looked up with fearful, widened eyes.

"DAISUKE!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>xxHinAngelxx's Notes: <strong>_**Alright! Here's the first part of the prologue of this wonderful story I've been thinking for awhile. It took quite awhile and many planning on how I'm going to do this. The whole 02 Adventure is **_**totally**_** different! There is NO Digimon Emperor, sorry! I'm changing things here if I want my plot and ideas to work. There will be new Digimon that I made up and many VERY familiar Digimon. Lol! Those of you who like to know pairings: it's definitely going to be a DaiKari but it won't be **_**completely**_** focused on the whole romance. Although, there definitely have a lot of moments of them, and other pairings like TaiOra (love Tai and Sora together. Lol.), Kenlie, and others I'm still thinking about.**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please Review and let me know how it's coming. =^-^= Till next time!**_

**Next time on **Soul Bonds**: Chapter 00 Part 02 - **_**Fears Coming True**_


	2. Chapter 00 Part 2: Season 01

**Soul Bonds**

_Last time:_

_"Well? What is it?" Koji narrowed his eyes and his voice sounded tense. It was as if he too suddenly felt the ominous feeling of dread._

_Takuya turned to his best friend with a grim and serious expression. He opened his mouth in order to, finally, admit Koji his concern until a terrifying yell from their children stopped him and chilled his blood. His face paled and his heart jumped in fear from the name the children screamed that was express in fear and terror._

_After sometime passing the soccer ball around, Daisuke noticed something from the corner of his eye._

_By the time they finally saw what the young Kanbara was looking at - it was too late. Before anyone knew it, the dark creature roughly grabbed Daisuke while his friends looked up with fearful, widened eyes._

_"DAISUKE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 00<strong>

**Part 02**

**_Fears Coming True_**

* * *

><p><em>Despite the painful injuries he obtained from another Mega level Kage Digimon, he did not stop himself to rest. His eyes were hardened with determination to get to <em>him_ to stop the un-ending war that has been going on after _they_ saved the Digital World many Digi eons ago. For many Digi centuries, he slept in his sealed slumber that the Royal Knights sealed him in for fear of his strong power._

_Now he was free, only to end up helping the Digital World once more. It did not help when the love of his life died in his arms not too long ago. The pain of losing her hurt like nothing else. Not even the gashes and wounds could ever rival the pain he was feeling in his broken heart._

_He had to end this war now!_

_He grunted at the jolt of pain that kept prickling his body. Blood nearly soaked his battled scarred body. He did not bother to try to heal his wounds since his power within was slowly healing them, but it would not fully heal until the next day or two._

_"You really are becoming a thorn a mi Maestro (to my Master),"_

_He stilled upon hearing that familiar cold, Spanish accent voice. He turned his head a bit with his bloody, blue bangs shadowing his raged, fire colored eyes. His eyes landed upon that familiar black and silver helmet with the familiar black horns on the priest-like helmet._

_"So I've been told, and I am to presume that _he_," He spat the word with no respect but in hatred and rage, which he knew will anger the Digimon before him. "Had send you to finish me off like the rest of _his_ Kage Guardians that have failed to do,"_

_He could see the Digimon's black wings bristled in anger. "That's _exactly_ what I plan to do, but _I'm_ not going to fail. Unlike most of the under Kage Guardians you have defeated, I _did_ destroyed two of your best amigos (friends)," He finished smugly with a smirk in place._

_His molded flamed eyes raged into a chaotic Hazard, which mirrored his diseased younger brother's power._

_"You…!" He glared with hatred at the amused Ultimate Digimon. Having enough of the smirk and the creature who deleted two of his best friends._

_With a blink, he vanished from the Shadow Digimon's sight and quickly clawed one of his black wings and tore it with blank eyes. He faintly heard the pained screams coming out of his foe's mouth. As much as he wanted to enjoy the pained screams escape the once cold and mostly calm Ultimate Digimon, he just wanted to get rid of the Digimon while giving as much pain and torture he could inflict the dark Digimon. It would not be easy since his foe was definitely a powerful enemy to be recognized. Not to mention, he was not even in his Mega form yet._

_"Let's get this over with!" He said coldly as his flaming eyes glowed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takuya Kanbara<strong>_

Everyone, especially Takuya and the DigiDestines, stared in horror upon a familiar looking dark version of MagnaAngemon. In the Digimon's grasp was his son, Dai, squirming and fighting to get out of the Digimon's grasp. The dark Digimon looked down at everyone bellow with a cold expression despite most of his face covered by his helmet.

"What's a Digimon doing here?" Takuya heard Koji mutter as he looked up at his godson with worried eyes.

"Daisuke!" Ken shouted worriedly, while giving a glare at the dark angel Digimon that mirrored his father's glare.

Miya and Aniita stayed close to the Warrior of Light's son, and looked up at their friend with worried and feared eyes.

All of the DigiDestines stood with tense, guarded stances, except for Zoe, who sat down with Miko, Jun, and Zumi. Takuya could not believe his eyes and was beginning to understand his paranoid feelings. No matter where they go, the DigiDestines would always remain tied to the Digital World.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Dai shouted with a growl as he struggled from the Digimon's clutches. His ruby eye slightly darkened that showed his frustration and was beginning to get angry.

"Let my son go!" Takuya ordered with a low and dangerous voice, a voice he had not used in years. He could feel the fire burning inside him grow once more as he looked straight toward the dark version of MagnaAngemon.

"That is an order I will not obey," The dark angel Digimon said coldly with a faint Spanish accent.

"Just _who_ are you?" Koji asked, his jaw tightened and his body tense.

"And what do you want with Dai-chan?" Koichi asked with blank, yet angered eyes.

"You DigiDestines should already know an idea who I am," The Digimon answered as he tightened his hold on Dai, who immediately winced. Takuya's expression darkened upon noticing the pain the Digimon was inflicting from his hold. "I'm KageMagnaAngemon; the shadow and dark version of MagnaAngemon. I am the moon, la luna, while MagnaAngemon is the sun, el sol. As to why I need this child...I am not obliged to tell you,"

"Not obliged?" Koichi frowned. "So then, you have a master and were ordered to capture Dai-chan. I'm right aren't I?"

Takuya and everyone else, except to the confused children, widened their eyes and looked up at KageMagnaAngemon with wary eyes.

"…You are quite intelligent, Warrior of Darkness. I, indeed, do have a Master. What he plans to do with the boy, even _I_ do not know what he will do with him," KageMagnaAngemon said.

"So you're saying the Digital World is in danger once more?" Tommy asked, standing guard in front of their wives.

"What about the Celestial Digimon? They would never let you come anywhere near the gateway to the human world," Koji said.

Takuya's eyes widened and realized what Koji said was true. After all, the Three Celestial Digimon were the rulers of the Digital World, and they would have never allowed a single Digimon to cross the border gates to the human world.

"I suppose you _can_ say that the Digital World is in danger, but not yet. In fact, it had already _been_ in danger a few Digi centuries ago. Everything has changed since you DigiDestines last been to the Digital World. In fact, all three of the Celestial Digimon have been deleted Digi eons ago," KageMagnaAngemon said coolly.

Takuya and the rest of the DigiDestines looked up at the dark Digimon in pure horror.

"What?" JP shouted in shock.

"How can that be?" Tommy asked.

Koji and Koichi expressions grimaced.

Takuya bit his bottom lip and let his bangs shadow his eyes. Shock was an understatement to all of the DigiDestines and Takuya knew it. The 24-year-old Kanbara couldn't help but think back the time when Seraphimon sacrificed himself to protect them from Mercurymon then turned back into a DigiEgg. He wasn't sure if Seraphimon would be able to reborn as quickly as last time along with Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"Is that why you can come into the human world?" Zoe asked KageMagnaAngemon, while looking at her squirming son with worried and concerned eyes.

"Not…exactly," The Digimon answered with a frown. "If all Digimon can pass through the borderline between the Digital World and the human world, mi Maestro (my Master) would have come instead of me. The hero and son of AncientGreymon and AncientKazemon who first defeated mi Maestro had made sure to seal away the gateway by his hidden powers he unlocked to protect the humans and Digimon,"

'_Son of AncientGreymon and AncientKazemon?'_ Takuya looked up at KageMagnaAngemon with a slight startled expression.

He knew he wasn't the only one shocked upon those words by the rest of the DigiDestines' own shocked expressions were to go by.

"Now if that is all, I have to take my leave and deliver this _niño_ to my Maestro," KageMagnaAngemon said as all eight of his black wings began to spread a bit further back.

"What? Wait!" Zoe shouted in distressed.

"You can't just take him!" Tommy shouted indigently.

"Bring him back!" Ken suddenly shouted.

"Bring back my son _now_!" Takuya growled, as one eye suddenly changed to crystal blue and the other was flaming red. "I will not have you take my son while I'm around, KageMagnaAngemon!"

KageMagnaAngemon suddenly stopped and looked down at Takuya's calm, yet raged eyes. The Warrior of Flame noticed a calculated expression as the Digimon looked down at him thoughtfully.

"My Maestro was right about you," KageMagnaAngemon said with a dark, grim expression. "You are definitely going to cause us major problems if we don't eliminate you,"

The leader of the DigiDestines could hear everyone gasp and noticed their horror stricken, pale expressions. He remained calm as he looked at Shadow Angel Digimon with no fear expressed anywhere in his body language or expression. He wasn't foolish nor was he going to cower before the powerful Ultimate Digimon when he had a son to protect, who was now looking down at his father with worried and fearful eyes.

"I will finish you off quickly," KageMagnaAngemon said as he changed into his dark battle mode.

"Takuya/Uncle Takuya!" Everyone shouted in worry while JP quickly brought the children closer to Tommy and the worried mothers.

"DADDY!" Dai cried out, and was engulf in a sudden golden aura, which hit the dark Digimon.

Takuya watched in shock as KageMagnaAngemon flew roughly toward the ground from the powerful aura, which the ground exploded and made a small crater. He took his attention away where KageMagnaAngemon landed back toward his son, who was now floating in the air with two golden wings on his back. What unsettled and worried him were his son's golden eyes instead of the usual ruby red.

"D-Dai?" Ken asked, hesitantly.

Dai didn't answer. Instead, he slowly closed his eyes and brought his golden wings wrap loosely around him. He started to glow slowly as everyone watched with transfixed faces until Takuya heard KageMagnaAngemon rise from the crater. He could easily detect the bruises and small scratches, but what really caught his attention was the huge burn from the Digimon's heaving chest and right cheek. His once clean helmet was completely dirty with a few scratched marks, and held a crack from the left side of the helmet.

Takuya tensed, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed Koji tense along with him, when KageMagnaAngemon looked up at his floated wings son.

"So that's why Maestro wanted the boy," KageMagnaAngemon said in disbelief, shock and…hatred?

The dark emotion alone made him alert and ready to stop the Digimon from going anywhere near his son again.

Before KageMagnaAngemon could even charge toward Takuya's son, golden chains suddenly wrapped around the dark Digimon from Dai's wings. Dai's bangs from the middle of his forehead parted to show a bright golden symbol of an eight-pointed star with red fire-like lines around the star and an indigo wind lines lit lightly in the middle.

"Gh! Th-that mark…!" KageMagnaAngemon said through his struggle against the chains.

Dai soon cupped his hands with his eyes still closed. The golden star on his forehead started to brighten even brighter and everyone watched in awe as different colored lights appeared in his cupped hands. Orange, red, light green, white, purple, sky-blue, black, lavender, and yellow colored auras were beautifully wrapped in a ball that Dai somehow created.

Despite the light show, Takuya and he knew the rest of the DigiDestines felt the immense power coming from the orb. What confused the Kanbara was the familiarity he felt from its power, especially his son's golden aura, and the orange, red, and lime green in the orb.

"Ngh! N-no! I have to stop him!" KageMagnaAngemon roared as he struggled even further, which nearly cracked the chains.

Seeing this Takuya immediately ran toward the struggled Digimon and held him down. Gritting his teeth from the further struggle KageMagnaAngemon was thrashing about until Koji came to help, which eased Takuya's burden.

As they held KageMagnaAngemon down, Takuya watched as his son began to open his golden eyes and saw four lights of orange, red, lime green, white, and sky-blue left the orb. Takuya watched as three out of the five headed the same direction while the other two head both opposite directions. Taking his eyes away from them, especially the orange, red, and lime green auras, and watched in shock when the other auras went straight toward the other children.

"Ken!"

"Aniika!"

"Miya!"

"Iro!"

Everyone watched in horror as the aura surrounded them like Dai and their eyes glowed. Ken's eyes was dark purple. Aniika's eyes glowed completely black like the darkness Takuya was _very_ familiar with from the Digital World many years ago. Miya's eyes was bright lavender with a hawk-like look in them. Iro's eyes, from what Takuya could make out from Zumi's arms, were bright blue with a tint of white.

Like Dai, their aura around them charged toward the struggled Digimon. Takuya and Koji immediately moved out of the way. With widened eyes, Takuya watched as the chains the children made from their aura and brought KageMagnaAngemon down to the ground easily.

Takuya looked up at his son with worried eyes. Not only his son, but also the rest of the children. He felt a sudden chill when he noticed that all of the children held a symbol mark like his son somewhere in their body parts, but with different symbols than what Dai possessed. Ken had it on the back of his right hand, which he lifted as he manipulated the purple aura. Miya's was on the back of her left hand, which she too lifted her hand to manipulate her own aura to hold KageMagnaAngemon. Aniika's mark was on the left side of her chest where her heart was located. Iro's mark was right on the very middle of his small chest.

The bright golden aura from his son took his sudden attention as well as everyone else's. Dai's golden wings spread up apart and cupped his hand once again. This time, he brought out a golden orb in his hands and looked down at KageMagnaAngemon with a sudden frown.

"**You never give up, do you…KageMagnaAngemon," **A different, deeper voice said with a growl coming out of the Warrior of Flame's son.

KageMagnaAngemon's struggle suddenly stopped. Takuya watched in worry and confusion upon his son's sudden change of voice, and the shock and recognition expressed upon KageMagnaAngemon's body language as he looked up at Dai.

"You…! Ngh! How is that possible?" KageMagnaAngemon shouted in disbelief.

"**I may have sacrificed myself to stop that bastard you call 'Master', but it doesn't mean that I am gone!"** The possessed Dai shouted with a dragon-like growl. **"Remember my power, KageMagnaAngemon? I would bet your Master felt it in the Digital World,"**

"Gh…Ngh! My Maestro _will_ have the boy! You may have the Ancient Warriors' gifts and blessings, but it doesn't mean anything! My Maestro will win this upcoming war! The Dark Masters are reawakening along with many other powerful dark Digimon you, the Celestial Digimon, the DigiDestines, and even the Ancient Warriors once defeated will rise again! You can't do anything to stop it!" KageMagnaAngemon shouted.

"**That may be true,"** The possessed Dai admitted then narrowed his eyes at KageMagnaAngemon. **"But you forget one thing! This boy here can fight and defeat them all! For this boy here is **_**my**_** reincarnation! He has full access to my power!"**

He then launched the golden orb toward the chained Shadow Angel Digimon. It didn't necessarily harmed KageMagnaAngemon but summoned a golden portal bellow the Digimon. Everyone, except for the trance children, were transfixed as the angered Digimon sunk down the portal.

"Where are you taking me!" KageMagnaAngemon asked before he started to sink even further.

"**Back to the Digital World!"** The possessed Dai answered.

"Th-this isn't over! I'm…¡Voy a agarrar a ese chico y me voy a econtrar a dos de sus hermanos que están en este mundo tan bien!" KageMagnaAngemon shouted, suddenly changed his speech into Spanish in his last sentence.

The golden possessed Dai tensed and narrowed his golden eyes further toward the Digimon with a frown. This made Takuya wonder if whoever was possessing his son knew what KageMagnaAngemon said.

"¡Sé todo sobre tus hermanos! ¡Su hermano meyor sacrifice para usted! ¡Y dos te tus hermanitos murieron porque _usted_ no había protegido les! We _will_ come back and win this war for sure! Todo qué amaras will die by our hands! Esos _niños_ don't stand a chance against us!" KageMagnaAngemon shouted.

The possessed Dai glared at the Digimon with raged eyes. **"You will not go anywhere near **_**them**_**! These children are much stronger than you think! The DigiDestines will make sure to protect their children from any harm you Shadow and Dark Digimon your **_**Master**_** sends. This time, the Warriors will participate the battle unlike last time! So don't get overconfident!"** He growled angrily at KageMagnaAngemon.

The Digimon didn't say anything but merely smirked at Takuya's possessed son, which didn't bode well for the senior Kanbara. With that last foreboding smirk, KageMagnaAngemon was gone – back to the Digital World. This worried him because Takuya knew that as soon as KageMagnaAngemon was back into the Digital World, the Digimon would immediately go to his Master and tell him about their children.

Apparently, he was not the only one who thought of that because as soon as the Digimon was gone Koji rounded toward his possessed son with that all too familiar – suspicious glare.

"Why did you send KageMagnaAngemon back to the Digital World? Do you not think that as soon as he was send back to the Digital World he will tell his 'Master' about our children, especially Dai? Why didn't you just destroy him?" Koji demanded.

P-Dai (Possessed Dai) blinked and looked down at Koji in surprise. **"Ah…so **_**you're**_** Koji Minamoto, the Warrior of Light,"** He said, who looked suddenly sad to the Warrior of Flame. **"No wonder Lobomon had chosen you to be his successor,"**

Takuya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He's gotten the feeling that P-Dai wanted to add more than Lobomon's successor.

'_Well, I know he won't answer that,'_ Takuya thought.

"Who or what are you?" Zoe demanded, drawing P-Dai's and everyone else's attention. "What has happened to my son and the rest of the children? What have you done to them?"

P-Dai looked at Zoe with a blink then looked sadly at her, as if she reminded him of someone. **"Nothing is wrong with your son or any of the children. Their past selves are only slightly controlling them by a minimum, along with their hidden power I've given and unlocked inside them. Right now, your son and his friends are merely sleeping in their mind to protect them from the Darkness from reaching them. Therefore, they won't have any memory to what has occurred. The less they knew, the longer they prolong their destiny and don't start their adventure early,"** P-Dai said softly. **"It was actually a good thing you had never told the children about the Digital World,"**

"You still haven't answered my questions," Koji said irritably.

"**I thought they were obvious,"** P-Dai sighed. **"But then again, you DigiDestines never awakened your powers at such a young age like these children. I **_**can**_** easily destroy him, but that will require awakening more of my power to do that. Daisuke can't handle the amount of power if I did. Should I even attempt to use it, it will only cause a great deal of strain in Daisuke's body along with his soul. The amount of power would surely kill the boy. Besides, I didn't make it easy for KageMagnaAngemon. I had send him to an uneasy location in the Digital World, and with the damage I already sustained, it will only slow him down on his task to go to his **_**Master**_**,"** He spat the word once again. **"I only closed the gateway as much as I could so you still have time,"**

"Time? What do you mean it will give them time?" Jun asked, looking worriedly at Koichi and the rest of the DigiDestines.

**"For the DigiDestine Warriors to regain their power they had locked away after their adventures from defeating Lucemon. This way, they can still fight here in the human world, and use their locked Spirits to fight as they used to in the Digital World. Dangers await your children, DigiDestines. If you don't find a way to unlock your _Spirit_ _Power_ you gained from both of your Spirit Digimon…then I'm afraid you might involve more children to protect the Digital World and have your children to fight alone alongside these children,"** P-Dai answered grimly.

"What?" Tommy shouted in shock.

"How are we supposed to do that?" JP asked.

P-Dai smiled. **"You _know_ how to do it. Deep inside you, you know that is true. It won't be easy I'll admit, but if you _don't_…you will leave your children to face these enemies alone in their adventures like you, DigiDestines, have once experienced on your own adventures many years ago,"** P-Dai said.

Takuya flinched upon those words – the DigiDestines' worst fear.

**"Your love and determination to protect your family will be your boost to unlock your powers. For now, I'll leave the children in your care. _Don't_ tell them to what has occurred today or about the Digital World just yet. They're not ready nor are they ready to unlock their powers I have once again locked in their souls. Goodbye and good luck,"** P-Dai said with one final smile.

With that, as soon as Takuya's son floated son descended to the ground, the golden aura and wings vanished and his once golden eyes turned back to its original ruby red. His eyes drooped then fell to the floor unconscious with a thud.

Takuya and the rest of the worried parents ran (or fussed over their child in Zumi's case) toward their unconscious children, whom the Warrior of Flame noticed that the rest of the children besides Dai were also knocked unconscious with the aura gone just as quickly, even poor little Iro. When he reached toward his son, Takuya immediately brought Dai straight to his protective arms. He looked down and was relieved to see that nothing was physically wrong with his son. It didn't last long though, when his stressed and worried wife came over and checked their son through.

As soon as Zoe brushed their son's bangs, Takuya saw the same mark that once glowed not that long ago. He would later find out that his friends' children too held the same different mark where he saw on their children.

This would only confirm Takuya's and the DigiDestines' worst fears and nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jun 'Motomiya' Kimura<strong>_

It's been four years since that incident in Shibuya Park. Her husband and his friends trained endlessly to unlock their powers from within during the next few months when they had the time. It was worrisome for the wives and mothers, but they understood as none of the many women would in the world. They were strong willed women. Jun, Miko, and Zumi believed in their husbands' strength to protect their children from the upcoming danger.

Jun was the first to notice her friend's, Zoe, restless and nervous behavior. She fully understood why. With her pregnancy in the way and still a month a way of labor, Zoe could not participate the training along with her husband and fellow DigiDestines. Fortunately, the other women made sure to keep her company and kept her busy to take care of the rest of the children. For Jun knew that their children were going to get curios about their father's busy behavior.

It did not take long until Jun and Zoe finally gave birth with their newborn children. The first to be into labor had been, obviously, Jun. Poor Koichi, he had been a nervous wreck once more and it did not help when Aniita found out about her new sibling was coming that day. Luckily, Koichi was much calmer than last time to drive the way for Jun with their daughter fretting and worrying over her mother.

Everyone was there to support them, especially Koji. They all waited until they finally stopped hearing Jun's yelling and cursing, which everyone made sure none of the children overheard them.

Jun gave birth of their first and newborn son. He was most unusual, yet cute baby Jun had given birth that she felt proud to bring into the world. His name was Setsu.

Finally, a few weeks after that incident, Zoe was next to go into labor. From what Zoe had told Jun, both Takuya and Dai were both frantic with worry. She wished she could have seen the amusing sight as she had remembered seeing her own husband's nervous and worried behavior for Aniita and little Setsu.

Zoe had given birth to her and Takuya's first and newborn daughter. It seemed, like Dai who inherited his father's looks, that their daughter held most of her mother's looks with Zoe's shaped eyes but with Takuya's colored eyes. She was beautiful to the Kanbaras. Her name was Kiya.

When Jun looked at Dai during that day, she knew instantly that he would forever protect his new little sister, and would risk anything to protect her. She just knew that he was going to be one of those _very_ overprotective older brothers. She felt sorry for any boy who would hurt, or try to date his precious little sister.

During the four years, Jun watched as the two new members of the family grow. Setsu was like the opposite of Koichi, but ironically, held Koji personality. This amused everyone in the group, especially toward the twins. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise to see the Kimura and the Minamato children were pretty close to one another like they were triplets, or two older siblings with their younger brother. Despite her son being so cold to everyone, she could see the change and warm passionate side of her son toward his friends and family, anyone who was close to him.

Kiya grew to be a wonderful and kind girl just like her mother. Moreover, just as Jun predicted, Dai was definitely overprotective of her, but she and everyone else could see his compassion and kindness toward his little sister. Jun could see the pride in Takuya's and Zoe's eyes toward their son. She too felt the same way when she noticed her own son being protective in his own way toward his older sister.

Then there was Iro, the oldest of the three younger children. He had grown to be kind and honorable boy that everyone loved. He was also one that Setsu and Kiya always seemed to rely on in their little trio group when the older children weren't around. Jun could see the warm personality inside the boy, which was not a big surprised considering who his parents were.

They were not the only children who changed. Aniita, Ken, Dai, and Miya had changed over the years, but not much unlike Setsu, Iro, and Kiya. Dai's only noticeable change was the square bandage on his left cheek and now wore a pair of golden fingerless gloves. Where he had gotten his bandaged cheek, no one, besides the Kanbara, knew how he had gotten it. Not even Ken knew. He had also grown taller, especially with all soccer practice he had with Ken. Like Dai, Ken also grew and, like his father, his hair slightly lengthened from the small low ponytail he held four years ago. Aniita's short navy hair was now shoulder length, while Miya now held half of her long hair clipped at the back of her head.

Now after four years, the older children grown and just as P-Dai requested, they never told their children what had occurred in Shibuya Park four years ago or about the Digimon. Jun could only hope that the DigiDestines were able to unlock their powers fully to help protect their children of the danger ahead.

What she didn't expect was that their children's destiny and the danger came much earlier than she and everyone else expected.

-o-

"You be careful, alright?" Koichi said as he kissed Jun on the lips, much to the children's chagrin and much to her amusement.

"Ew! Uncle Koichi/Dad!" The children shouted as they made a face, even Ken, Iro, and Setsu.

Jun giggled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine! Miko and Zumi are too busy helping around Zoe's restaurant, while you, Zoe, Takuya, Koji, Tommy and JP get going on your 'business'," She smiled. She and Koichi knew that "business" was actually to continue training on unlocking their full powers. They were only at least 26% of unlocking them from what they've told her, Miko, and Zumi. She could only hope they made in time.

"See you later, dad!" Aniita and Setsu shouted animatedly.

"We'll see you soon, Uncle Koichi!" Ken, Dai, Kiya, Miya, and Iro waved.

Koichi smiled.

-o-

She didn't know when she started to feel that something was horribly wrong. All she knew was that the alarm of danger screamed inside her as the clouds began to darken ominously. This began to worry her as she tried to have the children walk a bit faster and tried to reach back home after playing in the park for about two hours.

Unfortunately, it was inevitable.

A chilling laughter echoed around the empty streets and Jun paled upon the possibilities. She tried to deny it and ordered the children to run. She could see their fear, all but Dai, who wore a familiar determined expression as he protectively held onto Kiya's and Iro's hand. She and Dai kept the children going, especially Ken, Aniita and Setsu, whom for some reason looked paler compared to everyone in the group and much more fearful. This worried her and made sure to keep them closer to her because she could see them getting weaker as the cold, chilling laughter came closer.

"Keep going! Don't stop running!" Jun shouted, upon the sudden strong breeze.

"Come on guys! Keep runnin'!" Dai encouraged, which seemed to help everyone from their fears.

But they weren't able to stay away from _him_ for long.

"**Deadly Gaze!**"

Everything after that attack became a blur to Jun. All she remember was the unbearable pain and the loud screams from the children. She felt weak, and faintly heard herself scream out in pain. Something wet and sticky crawled down from her forehead toward her chin. Burns and pain spread rapidly around her body.

"Auntie Jun!"

"Mom!"

"Please…Mom!"

"Get up Auntie Jun!"

"Please!"

"Don't die!"

The familiar chilled laughter was louder than ever. "You cannot help her, humans. She's gotten the full blast of my attack," A cold, cruel voice said with insane pleasure for her pain.

"Who are you?" She heard Dai demanded.

Weakly, she slowly opened her eyes and saw all of the children standing in front of her with Dai in front of them all.

"I'm known as Duskmon," The dark warrior, Duskmon, smirked.

Her eyes widened in horror. She, Miko, and Zumi had grown to know a lot of Digimon just in case they ever encounter any of them. Jun could not believe her eyes or her ears upon the familiar Digimon. For this was the very Digimon that tortured and hurt her husband since he started his adventure as a DigiDestine! For this was the dark and corrupted version of Koichi's Spirit Digimon, Löweemon.

"E-everyone…" Jun said weakly, and groaned at the amount of pain just to talk or even breathe! "R-r-run!"

"What?" Dai shouted, looking back at Jun with a shocked expression. "I'm not leavin' y' here with th's guy!"

"You should listen to her," Duskmon chuckled that send shivers down Jun's spine.

Dai turned back toward Duskmon and, if Jun knew how much Dai was like his father, he glared at the corrupted Spirit of Darkness. "No! Y' hurt my family and scared my sister and friends…there is no way I'm lettin' y' get anywhere near Auntie Jun 'r anyone else!" He shouted.

'_Dai-chan…'_ Jun's eyes soften upon the boy's loyalty and kindness.

Duskmon merely laughed loudly in amusement. A very cold, rough, and cruel amusement ran upon that laughter that grabbed Jun's heart in fear. She could see that the rest of the children shiver upon the chilled laughter, especially from those vicious red eyes.

"I'm not here for _her_, child as much as it would exact my revenge toward _him_," Duskmon smirked. "I'm here for _you!_"

Jun's eyes widened. _'Oh no! How could I've forgotten?'_ She thought, and felt herself panic over the safety for Takuya's son. _'Dai-chan's been _their_ target from the start! Of course Duskmon would be after Dai-chan! What am I going to do, and how is Duskmon still alive?'_

"What?" Dai gasped, sounding surprised.

"You don't know?" Duskmon looked amused.

"Know what?" Jun heard her son, Setsu, demanded coldly.

"So you don't know. How interesting. Either way, I'm only here for the boy and no one else!" Duskmon said, and charged toward Dai.

Everything became a blur. She did not realize when or how she managed to stand before the children and try to protect Dai from being captured by a Digimon, again. By the raged and frustrated expression crossed into those terrifying eyes, she knew she was not making it easy for him. She did not allow her fear to over-rule her, but let the love and care for her children, nephew, and her friends' children take over. She was _not_ about to lose any of them by this Digimon!

"Move aside, human!" Duskmon shouted, and painfully shoved her aside with his dangerously wolf-looking, cannon-like hands.

"AUNTIE JUN!"

"MOM!"

Jun winced and let out a painful cry when she was hit against the wall. She was soon held by the neck, which made her gasp by the sudden lack of oxygen.

"You will not interfere _again_!" She heard Duskmon growl.

The next thing she knew, she was suddenly thrown on the pavement floor. The floor cracked and she let out a painful scream when she felt her head begin to crack in pain. She could taste the horrible copper liquid of her blood. She gasped and chocked upon tasting her own blood. Jun could barely move and faintly noticed her body shook uncontrollably.

"MOM! Leave her alone!"

Her heart almost stopped and her blood run cold when she heard the familiar voice gave out the most heart retching painful scream and yelp.

"SETSU!"

Her eyes, once blur, quickly regained her vision to see the most terrifying sight. She watched helplessly as Duskmon's hands and extra eyes began to glow ominously, and she felt dread and fear spread through her heart.

"**Deadly Gaze!**" Duskmon shouted, and he unleashed a powerful energy beams toward her son.

"NOOOOOOO! SETSU!"

_**BOOOOMMMM!**_

She coughed violently, and she tried to look for any sign of her only son. It was not long until she finally found him, but what she saw made her cry and scream. There in a small crater was the bloody, injured body of her precious younger child. She could hear her daughter's mirrored cries and her nephew's scream of sorrow upon her injured son.

She didn't have time to even move, or check her son, when she was suddenly lifted up by her painfully bruised neck. She winced upon the rough pressure around her very sensitive neck. She was soon met upon those cruel red eyes.

"Now you're next," Duskmon said with a pleasured smirk plastered in his lips, and made her get the full view of his sharp red fangs.

"AUNTIE JUN!"

"MOM!"

"NO!"

"**Lunar Plasma!**"

"_NOOOOOOOO!_"

She knew nothing more but complete darkness. For pain infused inside her upon the deadly attack from his husband's corrupted Spirit Digimon. She didn't realize herself screaming louder than ever or how violent her body shook. It wasn't long till she found herself not being able to breathe. It didn't take long until she finally lost consciousness and drown in the pit of darkness.

-o-

"_I see you've finally extinguished the whole Yami Knights," The shadowed Digimon, who was hidden from view, said with a monotone voice._

_His scarlet-flamed eyes glared with hatred at the Digimon before him. For this Digimon was the main cause of the Digital World's suffering, pain, and terror. The Digimon before him was the source of his hatred and pain during the past years of this bloodshed war._

"_You don't see surprised," He said coldly as he quickly Digivolved to his most powerful level._

_The shadowed Digimon chuckled darkly. "How can I when I discovered who your parents are, or should I say – _were_,"_

_He tensed and growled. How did his enemy found out about his parents? It was the most kept and hidden secret he hid deep within. He never told anyone about it. Not even his most closest friends and lover knew of this secret._

_Much to his annoyance, a smirk took in place upon his foe's lips. He growled upon the amusement his enemy was feeling._

"_Yes…I know all about your hidden secret you kept hidden from everyone. Not only them, but also the _rest_ of your family," His enemy said, and his smirk broadened even further._

_His eyes widened, but hid his fear and horror being expressed._

"_How? How can you possibly know all of this?" He roared with a dangerous growl. He can feel a bit of his power start to show a bit of his golden aura from his rage._

"_You know why…you knew since the very beginning! You can't deny it any longer!" His dark enemy growled. "No one is around any longer for you to deny the truth that you've figured out long ago!"_

_No…_

…_as much as he hated to admit it – his enemy was right. He cannot deny the truth any longer. He had to face it especially should he ever wished to defeat this Digimon._

"_I won't deny that I knew all along," He admitted with gritted teeth. "But that doesn't stop me from destroying you!"_

_His enemy just smirked. They both knew this was the final battle to decide the fate of the Digital World._

"_**Loyalty's Chaos of Courage!**__"_

"_**Betrayal's Terror of Darkness!**__"_

-o-

**That's Chapter 00 Part 2 folks! FINALLY! I thought I'll **_**never**_** finish this! Yay! =^-^= Hoped you all enjoyed it! Quite sad and tragic! I'm shocked myself by how I wrote the whole Duskmon coming back and all.**

**Anyway, this is the last part of the prologue! Horray! What happened to all of the children? What about Jun? o.O Did Setsu-chan survive Duskmon's attack? How in Kami-sama's name did Duskmon come back to life! How will Dai and friends escape Duskmon? Find out next time on **_Soul Bonds_**!**

**Next time: **Chapter 01 ~ _The Boy in the Digital World!_


	3. Chapter 01: Season 01

**Soul Bonds**

**Chapter 01**

_**The Boy in the Digital World!**_

"_Look ou'!"_

"_Why? Why did you do that?"_

"_Dontcha dare touch 'er!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise,"_

"_You're hurt!"_

"'_Cause I care abou' ya,"_

"_I made a 'romise to you! I neve' break a promise, 'specially to y', Tenshi-chan!"_

"_I'll try to find ya! I pr'mise!"_

"_I'll find you too. I won't forget you…Su-kun!"_

He snapped his eyes open and sat up. His body was automatically tense and alert. His unusual eyes looked around frantically then relaxed in a slight disappointment upon the familiar area he and the others were sleeping.

"Had a nightmare?"

He turned to see his relaxed, yet guarded best friend. His relaxed posture with his arms crossed against his chest was just a ploy to catch any dangerous enemies off guard. Looking down, he could see the young girl of age 8 sleeping next to him peacefully.

'_The same age as _her_ when I firs' met _'er_,'_ He thought sadly. With a mental sigh, he turned toward his patient friend, who looked expectantly at him. "No…no nigh'mare. At least…not th' usual ones,"

His friend blinked then his eyes softened in understanding. "You dreamt about _her_ again, haven't you?" He inquired sympathetically.

"No' really a dream," He, hesitantly, said. He bit his bottom lip and scratched the back of his head. "M're like a mem'ry,"

"It's best if you let them go," His friend suggested softly, his expressive eyes showed his concern for him. "We're not even sure if _she's _still here with the rest of her friends and especially _him_,"

"I know_ tha'_!" Again, he sighed warily. "I know…bu' I can't help but _hope_ that we will. They're th' only link tha' could sen' us _back_. We've been here fer so long tha' we know fer sure tha' _they_ aren' here. Th' only possible ans'er w's that they're still _there_, bu' nowhere near _them_ an' ya know tha',"

This time, his best friend was the one who sighed. "Yes, yes I know. I understand that we've got to leave this place as soon as possible," He said.

He snorted at his friend. "No duh, genius. Any momen' _they_ will eventually find us," He said with a growl.

His friend nodded with a frown. "We were lucky they never noticed our presence over the years we've been here, since they were more focused on _them_ and later _her_," He said.

"Y' make it soun' like tha' w's a good thin'," He said, looking annoyed at his friend with a small glare.

His friend rolled his eyes in amusement. "No, I'm not saying that it was a good thing, especially for _them_. We knew and experienced being ambushed by unexpected attacks, or even being attacked by _them_ directly for _years_, years before _they_ came to this world. It's a very good thing our body's age the same time as our world instead of here,"

"Yah, 'r we will be dead by now," He grinned with his father's signature grin.

His friend rolled his eyes upon his continued bad grammar, which he completely ignored. "Yes, but since _they_ defeated _them_, _he_ changed the timelines between here and back home," He said.

"Which 'xplains our heigh' an' age finally growin'," He frowned with a thoughtful expression, dropping his grin. "Which means…"

"Which means that it has been four years since that day back home," His friend finished sadly, and winced. Most likely a bad memory since the last time they have been home.

"An' I'm still confuse abou' one thin'," He said.

"And what's that?" His friend inquired with a raised brow.

"Why _were_ an' _'re_ they afteh us?" He asked. "Tha's been buggin' me since they…they…"

His friend's expression darkened with a grimace, which he knew his own face was mirroring his friend's expression. His friend nodded in agreement of his confusion. "You're right. That has also been something I questioned myself often over the years here. Why were _they_ after us? Or more pacifically…why were they so bent of going after _you_?"

He shook his head. Mystery after mystery…question after question, it just never ended. With one last yawn, he ordered his friend to get some rest since it was already going to be his turn to watch the night. Without even a protest as he normally does, his friend fallen asleep somewhere comfortable not a second later, which showed how fatigued he was.

Then again, he mused, they were all exhausted every day during the years they stayed there. He could only hope this pattern in their lives would finally stop. He felt like he already had been through this, and felt his soul much older and tired than an old man's.

He straightened up and held onto his trusty weapons at ready for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya<strong>_

Four years…it has been four years since she, her big brother, and the rest of the DigiDestines saved the Digital World and came back home. During those four years, many events happened including the virus Digimon that her big brother, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, and her best friend's older brother, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, defeated.

That was not the only event that happened during those four years. For one, Hikari's best friend, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, had moved from Odaibo with his mother. It was a sad day and she really missed her friend, but that was not what bothered her during those passing years.

No, the whole time, even after all of these years, she still could not get _him_ out of her head, nor did she _want_ to. For years, she tried searching for _him_, but she could not seem to find _him_ anywhere. This disheartened her since she had been hoping to see _him_ since _he_ protected her during those terrible and lonely days as they searched for her older brother, Tai.

What she did not expect was to meet _him_ again without knowing it was truly _him_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya<strong>_

"Is there a reason why you called me back here after all of these years, Agumon?" A handsome bushy haired brunet asked. He wore his signature blue headband and round goggles on his forehead, but still let his bangs from the middle of his forehead to come between his eyes. He held warm hazel eyes, which were full of courage, kindness, and holds a welcomed warmth of his soul; who would risk everything to protect those he cared and loved. He looked well-built and looked good even with wearing his awful green high school uniform.

"We have major problems here in the Digital World again! That's why I called for your help, Tai," Agumon said, waving his clawed hands frantically.

"What! Why would there be problems in the Digital World after all of these years of peace?" Taichi frowned with his posture immediately straightened and tense.

"He's right, Tai! There were some strange attacks from strong, dark _and_ regular Digimon at random places from all over the Digital World," Gatomon hissed with her bright sapphire eyes gleamed in worry.

"Yeah, and not only that," Patomon shivered. "The Darkness feels stronger than any other Digimon we faced, except maybe Piedmon and Apocalymon. In fact," He suddenly frowned and Taichi noticed Gatomon and Agumon also held a frown of their own. "The Darkness feels familiar to me for some reason,"

"Yeah, me too," Agumon and Gatomon nodded in agreement.

Taichi furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip. After all of these years, it seemed that the darkness would always find a way to danger the Digital World or take over it. It also explained his paranoid and gut feeling act up over the past few months that he had gained as the leader of the DigiDestines, and especially during their time staying in the Digital World. Being attacked constantly by enemy Digimon enhanced Taichi's senses, and unfortunately, made him a lighter sleeper now than he ever was four years ago.

Fortunately, it seemed that his enhanced hearing has helped when he heard an explosion and screams from other Digimon miles away. By the tense postures from the Digimons' stances told him enough to know that they heard it as well.

"That must be them then?" Taichi inquired.

The three Digimon nodded.

"Let's go then. Agumon, time to Digivolve!" Taichi looked at his Digimon partner and friend, who nodded.

"You got it Tai!" Agumon said, who began to glow an orange aura around him at the same time as an unusual light brightened from Taichi's back, which he barely registered and the other two Digimon never noticed. **"Agumon Digivolve to…**_**Greymon!**_**"**

Taichi blinked by surprise then frowned. _'Why didn't Agumon Digivolve to WarGreymon? Did something happen to my Digivice?'_ He wondered, and grew worried what this could mean.

"Hop on guys," Greymon told toward his other two Digimon friends as he helped Taichi settle on his shoulder.

Gatomon and Patomon hopped on Greymon's head or the other's unoccupied shoulder. Taichi narrowed his eyes toward the distance, where he heard the attack. Something inside him began to act up again. It was a feeling all too familiar to him, but this confused him and wondered why they would act up when _she_ was back home and safe.

This feeling was an instinct for any protective older brothers should know. It was the panicked worry that their younger sibling(s) was hurt or in danger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya<strong>_

She sighed as she set her backpack down and sat down on her seat. She waved and smiled to her fellow classmates. Another year had past, much to her disappointment from failing to find _him_. She was now twelve and in the seventh grade. Even though there was a huge chance from ever finding _him_ in Odaibo, she could not help but feel hopeful to see _him_ again.

Hikari changed over the four years just as much as the other DigiDestines. Her once free bangs were now clipped with her favorite pink hair-clip with her longer bangs at the side framed her cute, heart-shaped face. Her once pale skin now held a much healthy creamy skin tone with a touch of peach tan. Her wide beautiful eyes still held the same angelic color of sapphire like her Digimon partner's eyes, which mirrored the heavenly sky. Her soft, shoulder length cameral-brown hair fit perfectly with her angelic face. She wore a sleeve-less, turtle neck pink shirt that was slightly loose so it wouldn't tighten around her small B-cup breasts, which she tried not to make herself get any attention from the boys toward her blooming breasts. She wore blue, jeaned shorts that reached above her knees which tightened around her early curved hips. For her feet, she wore white and pink tennis shoes. Around her neck was a miniature camera that her friend, Mimi, had given to her when her old one broke. She even wore finger-less pink gloves to go with the rest of her outfit.

It did not take long till her class would begin. Sure enough, the school bell rang just as her new sensei (teacher) came in, who reminded Hikari of a certain green Digimon. Hikari had to suppress a snort at the thought. It was rather difficult because of the strong and ugly similarities they both held.

"Alright everyone sit down and take your seats!" The teacher ordered. "We have a new student transferred to our school. You may come in,"

Hikari looked toward the classroom door as her curiosity gotten the better of her. When the transfer student walked in, she could not help but gasp as her eyes widened in shock to see the familiar face of her childhood friend.

"Introduce yourself," She faintly heard her sensei.

The transfer student nodded and smiled, which, much to Hikari's amusement, made the rest of the girls swoon and blush.

"My name's Takeru Takaishi but you can call me TK. Please to meet you," Her best friend, TK, introduced himself.

"You may sit next to the girl with the camera around her neck," The teacher said.

TK looked up and finally saw her. She could she shock written expressed in his sky-blue eyes. She would have laughed in amusement, but instead, sweat dropped from the heated glares she was receiving from all of the girls in the class.

"Just like old time, neh, Kari-chan," TK said, after covering his wits and sat down next to her desk.

Hikari smiled and nodded in agreement.

"No more chit-chatting there, Kamiya, Takaishi!" Their sensei growled and went on to start the first lesson of the day.

"He reminds me of Ogremon," TK whispered to her.

Hikari silently giggled upon the same thought she had of her new teacher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya<strong>_

As they gotten closer toward the explosion, he caught a sight of a very familiar Digimon he forever wanted to forget, or never to see again. For he had thought that he would never see this Digimon again after defeating it many years ago.

"Parrotmon!" Greymon growled. Apparently, he too remembered the Bird Digimon that had been the very first enemy Digimon that tried to attack Taichi and Kari about eight years ago.

"What's he doing?" Patomon asked, confused upon the unusual ferocious rage and wild attacks the huge Ultimate Digimon was creating around the forest bellow it.

"Hey, what's that?" Gatomon shouted, pointing her claw at the sudden fast blur dodging Parrotmon's electric attack, _**Sonic Destroyer**_, and jumped on a tree branch then back down to the floor with much difficulty.

Taichi narrowed his eyes and tried to look closer at the fast shadowed blur Gatomon pointed at. He carefully watched as the blur dodged another deadly attack and jumped another ten feet away, but this allowed the blur's appearance come into light by the sun's rays. His eyes widened in shock at the blur's appearance belonged to.

"A human?" Patomon shouted in shock.

"What's a human doing here in the Digital World?" Greymon asked.

"Is…is he a new DigiDestine?" Gatomon asked, hesitantly and unusually quiet after the human's appearance was shown.

"I don't know, but whatever the case, we need to help him! He won't be able to dodge Parrotmon's attacks for much longer," Taichi said grimly, and watched worriedly at the human bellow who began to dodge the Digimon's attacks slower and slower, and began to receive deadly injures that made Taichi wince.

"Yeah, but Tai, how can Patomon and I fight? Without Kari and TK, we're pretty much useless," Gatomon said with a reluctant sigh.

Taichi brought out his other Digivice with a heavy heart. He was reluctant to bring out and call _her_ here to help, but they did not have any other choice. The human bellow would not last for much longer.

"Looks like we have to summon some help," Taichi said, and started to summon a message to Izzy and _her_, his little sister, Kari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya<strong>_

She still could not believe that her childhood and best friend came back to Odaibo! It's been four years since she last saw her friend. She was unbelievably ecstatic upon his arrival that not even the raged and jealous glares from the girls around the school could drop her happiness. Her friend had not changed much since they were eight. Hikari could see that TK still held his messy, short dirty blond hair under his, now, fishnet white hat. His face was also the same but more mature with a bit of his baby face, and the same sky-blue eyes. She could also see a bit of tan on his normally pale skin.

'_Probably from going out in the sun more often now,'_ Hikari mused, and recalled how her friend rarely gets out of his house to play any sports, especially soccer. She almost giggled out loud as she recalled the times TK tried to play soccer. _'Even with Tai-nii's help, TK wouldn't even kick the ball properly,'_

Right at the moment, they were heading toward their lockers as the two friends tried to catch up things. The school day just ended, much to her joy since TK had invited her over to his new home. The young Kamiya could not believe how time blew by upon her happy day from reuniting with the DigiDestine of Hope.

"I still can't believe you came back after so long!" Hikari beamed with a grin that was identical as her brother's.

TK laughed in amusement. "I know. Matt-niichan couldn't believe it either when I visited him and dad yesterday," He said.

Hikari smiled and knew how Matt must have reacted upon his little brother's sudden arrival. She remembered how heart-broken the two brothers had felt about the move four years ago, especially when they finally bonded like true brothers. Matt had not talked for weeks and kept himself distant from the other DigiDestines until Tai and Sora had snapped him out of his depression.

"Are you going to stay in Odaibo for good?" Hikari asked with hopeful eyes.

TK's cheeks suddenly flushed when he looked down for reasons Hikari did not know or could even guess. Before she could question it out loud toward her friend, the small blush was gone. This made her slightly frown and wondered what the blush was about.

"I'm not really sure," TK shrugged with a small smile. "It really depends with my mom and her job really,"

Just before she could voice her disappointment, a bold yet kind voice was heard behind them.

"Excuse me, but you happen to be Kamiya Hikari?"

She and TK turned around to see a pretty lavender haired girl, who looked slightly exhausted as she bended down with her hands on her knees with a piece of paper still neatly in her hand. Once she straightened up did Hikari was able to make out her features. She was tall, but not incredibly tall. She looked about a year older than her and TK. Hikari also noticed the blue bandana on her head, which held back her bangs under the bandana except for her longer thin bangs that framed her face. She wore round glasses for her warm brown eyes. She wore a black turtle-neck, long sleeve shirt under her red vest. She wore blue jeans and a pair of red shoes.

"Hi Yolei," TK greeted, and gave her a kind smile.

"Hi TK," The girl, Yolei, greeted back.

Hikari blinked, and then looked back and forth. She wondered how they knew each other. Not able to hold onto her curiosity, she immediately asked aloud. TK and Yolei blinked and looked at her in confusion until they finally understood what she had asked.

"Oh, worry about that Kari-chan. I forgot you didn't know," TK apologized with a sheepish grin. "You see, Yolei's home is right nearby my apartment room. She's a neighbor since she lives in the same apartment I just moved in,"

"Oh, that explains a lot," Hikari said, satisfied and understood the familiarity between her best friend and Yolei. She then turned toward the older girl with a warm smile. "Hello Yolei-chan, it's great meeting you! And yes, my name's Kamiya Hikari, but I much prefer to be called Kari,"

Yolei grinned back just as warmly. "Nice to meet you too, Kari-chan! I was looking all over the seventh grade room to find you," She said.

"Eh? You were looking for me?" Hikari asked with a confused frown. She turned toward TK, who looked just as confused as she was.

"That's right," Yolei nodded, and then brought out the piece of paper that was still in her hand. She handed it out to her, which Hikari gracefully took it. "I was using one of the computers in the Computer Room for my History project when this suddenly popped on the screen,"

Frowning softly, she looked down at the paper and read it with TK reading from behind her.

**To: Kamiya, Hikari**

**From: Kamiya, Taichi**

_**Kari,**_

_**The Digital World is in trouble again. From what Agumon, Gatomon, and Patomon told me, different types of Digimon were attacking at random and unexpected places all over the Digital World. In fact, I am at an area that Parrotmon (yes, the very same Parrotmon we both knew years ago) is attacking furiously in an area of a forest. It wasn't until we've gotten a closer look did we understood that it was attacking something, or actually, **_**someone**_** specific.**_

_**It was a human boy! I don't know how but somehow a human was able to come to the Digital World! For some reason, Parrotmon seems to attack the boy in rage and I'm getting the feeling it wasn't the boy's fault. He can't last for much longer and I need help to stop that over grown chicken. For some reason, Agumon couldn't Digivolve into WarGreymon! He could only Digivolve into his Champion form. Hurry over!**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Tai**_

"Onii-chan needs me," Hikari whispered, feeling concern for her older brother's safety. She then looked back down and felt her heart skip a beat as the words echoed in her head.

_It wasn't until we've gotten a closer look did we understood that it was attacking something, or actually, _someone_ specific._

'_Could it be…'_ She could feel her heart beat excitedly and anxiously against her chest as hope filled inside her.

_It was a human boy!_

'_That boy…he has to be _him_!'_ Hikari thought, and immediately ran off toward the Computer Room, not even hearing the worried cries of TK and Yolei.

_For some reason, Parrotmon seems to attack the boy in rage and I'm getting the feeling it wasn't the boy's fault._

She could feel her hand clenched into a tight fist. Pricks of pain were ignored as her finger nails dug deeply into the palm of her hand. Anger bloomed inside her at the thought of that same Digimon who tried to hurt her, her brother, and Agumon was now trying to hurt _him_. Her chest clenched at the thought of _him_ being hurt when…

_He can't last for much longer and I need help to stop that over grown chicken. For some reason, Agumon couldn't Digivolve into WarGreymon! He could only Digivolve into his Champion form. Hurry over!_

'_If that boy really is _him_…'_ Hikari narrowed her eyes with determination. _'Please…hang in there! This time, I'll save you both!'_

-o-

Hikari quickly opened the door with heavy pants. TK and Yolei were right behind her just as equally exhausted, but the young Kamiya did not let her exhaustion get to her for she had two boys whom she's more worried about. She noticed TK looked over at her with confusion written upon his expression. She knew that her best friend was confused upon her abrupt behavior, and she also knew that he was getting a suspicious knowledge that it wasn't only her brother she was worried about. She ignored this because she really did not have time to explain. Not only that but _he_ was too precious to her to even mention him toward the others, even her precious older brother.

When she and her two friends looked around, Hikari was shocked to see an old friend and fellow DigiDestine already inside.

"Izzy!" Hikari and TK shouted by surprise, while Yolei blushed with a squeal.

'_Yolei-chan is very lucky that Mimi wasn't around to see that,'_ Hikari thought in amusement upon her new friend's attraction toward her friend.

Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi turned around with a slight surprised expression. The DigiDestine of Knowledge had changed over the four years since their adventures in the Digital World just as the rest of the DigiDestines. He had grown considerably tall than he had once been the short boy he once was. Despite his lean figure, he held some muscles thanks during the time in the Digital World, and Tai-nii's persistence to play soccer with him and Sora. His shoulders were more broader but not as much as Tai's. His hair was still colored ever red as the flames, but his messy, spiked hair was shorter than it originally were four years ago. His eyes were still pitched black as coal and dark as the night sky. They still held the same spark of curiosity to know more mysteries and thirst for more knowledge. They also hold a much warmer look inside those eyes instead of the cold loneliness that Hikari had once knew. He wore the same green high school uniform that most of the older DigiDestines wore, such as her older brother.

"Izzy did you get a message from Tai-niichan too?" Hikari asked.

"That's right," Izzy nodded with a smile. "I am surprised that he wrote you a message to come along and help. You and I both know that Tai does not like putting you in danger,"

Hikari pouted, since she knew Izzy was right about that.

"Still, to think that another human can cross into the Digital World is quite astonishing!" Izzy grinned, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"The Digital World?" Yolei asked, with sudden frown. "What's that?"

Hikari, TK, and Izzy froze. The DigiDestine of Light felt like slapping herself. She and her friends had completely forgotten about the lavender haired girl was in the same room as them. She could feel sweat drip down her cheek as she, TK, and Izzy looked at the curious lavender haired girl with nervous smiles. Before anyone of them could make an excuse, the door banged open that made everyone jump in shock.

"Miyako 'Yolei' Inoe! Where were you? I looked everywhere for you! Didn't you _promise_ me to fix the computer back home?" An annoyed, young boy's voice growled like an angry bear cub.

Everyone turned around to see a _very_ annoyed and upset eight year old boy. He looked composed and calm despite being very annoyed, but years from watching Digimon fights and even confronting their enemies had given Hikari a better understanding on body language as well as TK and Izzy could. The ones who were better at this were Tai, Matt, Sora, and Joe for certain reasons that the rest of the DigiDestines understood. It didn't mean that Hikari, TK, Izzy, and Mimi were not as good, just that the four were _better_ at it.

Because of this ability, Hikari was able to see through the boy's calm exterior and realized it was a mask to hide his tense, guarded muscles. She could see his pain, loneliness, and sorrow in the boy's eyes, and when she thought about. She knew the boy did not have an easy life and did not trust many.

The boy's appearance also held a slight mature expression, which did not fit well with his cute, innocent face. His brown hair looked well brushed but it looked more shaggy with his bangs shadowing his large light brown eyes. His bangs reached toward his eyes but just above them. He was pale, but more like a healthy shade of it. The younger boy wore a white hooded sweater which seemed to suit him well. Instead of jeans, the brunet wore baggy brown shorts that ended a bit above his knees. For his feet, he wore white and green tennis shoes.

"Uh, hey there Cody-chan," Yolei sweat dropped with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I almost forgot,"

The boy, Cody, rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised," He muttered.

"Hey!" Yolei pouted.

"Anyway, come on Yolei! I have to do that English project just as _you_ have to do that History essay that's due tomorrow," Cody said, who then turned around and left with only a brief glance toward Hikari, TK, and Izzy to acknowledge them quietly.

"Ah, Cody-chan! Wait for me, damn it!" Yolei shouted after the boy. She quickly turned toward the DigiDestines before going out of the room and gave them a sheepish grin. "Sorry about this. I'll be seeing you two tomorrow, TK, Kari!"

"See you tomorrow!" Hikari and TK waved goodbye to their new friend.

"Well…that was convenient," Izzy sweat dropped as soon as Yolei left the room.

Hikari and TK numbly nodded in agreement.

"We better get going then. Tai will need all the help he could get to save that boy," Izzy said as he logged in by using one specific computer and quickly opened the gates to the Digital World.

"Right," Hikari and TK nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Izzy said, bringing forth his Digivice along with Hikari and TK.

With a bright of light from the computer screen, the three DigiDestines vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you gotten any other leads where he is?"<em>

"_Not at the moment, Master,"_

"_It seemed during the Digi centuries living in the Digital World had given them the time to train and enhance their skills. Not only by sneaking their way around the Digital World without us knowing, but also fight against strong Digimon,"_

"_They won't last for long though,"_

"_She is right. Eventually, their bodies will finally give in and that is when we will finally have him,"_

"_What do you intend to do, Master?"_

"…_I believe it is time for them to face opponents that their parents had once defeated. It would be interesting to see them fair against them,"_

"_Them? Master, do you believe it is wise to send them after him?"_

"_Do not doubt me. They are mere dark shadow from their former selves. I merely had given them the memory of their hatred, anger, and of their defeat by the hands of them. This way, it will give them the desire for revenge,"_

"_Hehehe, they won't know what hit them. It's perfect, Master!"_

"_We'll have the boy in our hands for sure!"_

Laughter echoed around the darkened room.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Here's the first chapter for this awesome Digimon fic I made! Well…besides my yaoi Digimon fic I did, which I'm still working on. Anyway, I'm so happy for those who favored this story and Reviewed! It really made my day! Also, I redid Chapter 00 Part 02! If you want, you can reread it since I actually edited and added a few details that are REALLY important later on in the story. So, if you really want to know what they are so you wouldn't get confused later on in the story, please read Chapter 00 Part 02. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I know I sure did. Lol! I was going to add more, but I thought this chapter was long enough. Don't worry, I'm already doing Chapter 02! I just LOVE this story. So many plans, secrets, and ideas keep popping up in my crazy mind. Lol! Till then everyone! Please Review to tell me how it's coming! =^-^=<strong>

**Next time: **Chapter 02 ~ _Davis Motomiya_


	4. Chapter 02: Season 01

**Soul Bonds**

**Chapter 02**

_**Davis Motomiya**_

_Two boys at the age of twelve and a small girl of eight were walking calmly in the familiar forest of the Digital World. Their steps were quiet, much quieter than what humans normally walk with at least. For many and even to most Digimon, they would seem unguarded but it was far from that. The boys were tense and guarded with their senses alert and open, and the girl with them was tense from the muscles of her strong legs to get ready for anything to dodge from an attack._

"_Do you get the feeling that we're being left along too…suspicious?" The navy blue haired boy commented. His jaw was tense and his eyes narrowed with suspicion._

"_Yer right. It's been t' quiet," His ruby-eyed friend agreed._

"_Do you think they stopped looking for us?" The young girl between them asked, hopeful._

"_No," The ruby-eyed boy shook his head. "Y' know tha' they're not th' types t' give up tha' easily,"_

"_I agree," The navy blue haired boy nodded in agreement, much to the girl's chagrin. "Especially since _they_ are so bent on taking _you_,"_

_The girl scowled cutely with a pout as she immediately grabbed a hold onto the ruby-eyed boy's hand. She held onto his hand tightly as if _they_ were there and ready to take him away from her and the navy blue haired boy. The ruby-eyed boy smiled softly at the young girl with warm affection._

"_I wish they stop going after you," The young girl grumbled with her pout still held in place._

_The ruby-eyed boy laughed softly and grinned warmly down at the pouting girl. "Don' worry s' much. Everythin' will turn out fine," He said._

_His best friend looked at him with an exasperating expression then slapped him at the back his head._

"_Hey!" The ruby-eyed boy shouted with a frown, as he quickly made sure his cap that he always wore did not fall off. Although, he did not miss both of his companions' disappointed expression, or the girl's mutter, "So close." This made him roll his ruby eyes at them then glared fully at his "so called" best friend. "Why'd y' do tha' f'r?"_

"_Other than the obvious, I did it because of your stupidity," The navy blue haired boy rolled his eyes with a sigh._

"_Wha'—! Wha' d'ya mean by tha'?" The ruby-eyed boy growled._

"_I think he means that the number of times you say that, it ends up jinxing us," The girl answered easily, and hugged the boy to help calm him down._

"_Like what?" The ruby-eyed boy inquired after calming down._

_Just as soon as those words slipped out of his mouth, an awful angry screeching squawk of some bird pierced through the air as well as an angry roar._

"**Static Destroyer!**"

"**Fist of the Shadow Beast!**"

_Instincts that enhanced over the years kicked in. The ruby-eyed boy quickly picked the girl in his arms and dodged the two combined attacks with his best friend dodging along with him. The trio looked ahead where the attacks were from. They gulped upon the sight of one powerful Champion Digimon and the other was from an Ultimate Digimon._

"_Like _that_!" The navy blue haired boy shouted._

_Before the ruby-eyed could retort, the Champion Digimon suddenly appeared between the boys._

'He's fast!'_ Both boys thought with widened eyes._

"**Sonic Destroyer!**"

_The bird Ultimate Digimon, who had taken the advantage of the boys' shock, struck its electric attack toward the navy blue haired boy._

"_Look out!" The girl with the boys shouted, but it was too late…_

_**BOOOM!**_

"_Enny!" The other boy shouted as he and the girl covered themselves from the dust of the explosion. The ruby-eyed boy winced upon feeling some of the attack from protecting the girl._

"_Aniki!"_

_The warning was again too late as the boy was punch painfully on his right cheek by the Champion's thick fist. This made him release the eight-year-old girl out of his arms. Just as the Digimon was about to give another powerful punch, the ruby-eyed boy immediately caught its fist. He then quickly jumped and quickly delivered a hard kick down at the Champion Digimon's head. Unfortunately, even with the Champion Digimon temporarily out of the way, there was still the Ultimate Digimon, who was right behind him._

"**Thunder-Bird Claw!**"

_Fortunately, the boy was preparing for another attack. He quickly dodged the attack, but then screamed in pain when he felt his leg gashed painfully by the Digimon's electric claw. The electricity singed the rip of his pants and scourged painfully in the nerves of his left leg, which began to numb alarmingly. He could feel his blood drip down his tanned skin as his new scar throbbed._

'Great,'_ He thought sarcastically. _'How many more scars can I get?'

_The boy landed clumsily to his feet, much to his chagrin, and then landed on his bottom. With a wince, he took out his trusted weapon out. With a sudden flash of flames, he brought out a thick black gun that was about seven inches with orange and red flame designs. He circled his gun, which drew a flamed circle, then moved it to draw a five-pointed star inside the circle. Once drawn, the ruby-eyed boy took a deep breath and aimed his gun at the very middle._

"_**Shōshū Suru Fiamma: Wāmumon!"**__ He shouted. "Now Enny!"_

_Much to the Ultimate's shock, the navy blue haired boy, whom he had thought he finished him off, suddenly popped out of nowhere and caught a light green worm-like Digimon. Although, the navy blue haired boy was injure from the Ultimate's earlier attack. There were burns from his right arm, left cheek, and his upper thigh from his left leg._

_Just as the boy and his Digimon partner were about to attack, the scream from their youngest companion froze both boys and the Rookie Digimon. They turned around in time to see the Champion Digimon kicked the girl's stomach, which send her flying toward the thick hard tree bark._

_Not wasting any time, the ruby-eyed boy quickly caught the girl while ignoring the shocking pain from his injured, scarred leg. His best friend and his Digimon, meanwhile, directed their attack toward the Champion, much to its annoyance._

"**Fist of the Shadow Beast!**"_ The Champion roared out its attack._

_Both the boy and his Digimon friend quickly dodged the attack, despite the boy's heavy burns and the large amount of blood loss. The boy cursed under his breath and gotten ready to attack again with his faithful Digimon partner, who stood beside him with a determined expression._

"**Sonic Destroyer!**"

_The ruby-eyed boy dodged the powerful attack again with the girl safely in his arms._

"_Listen t' me closely, Kiki," The ruby-eyed boy muttered silently toward the girl as he continued to dodge the Ultimate's fierce attacks. "I need y' t' stay close t' Enny, while I distract th's bird brain away fr'm y' two,"_

"_What?" The girl hissed, looking at him in disbelief as if he was insane. "We're not leaving you!"_

_The ruby-eyed boy smiled sadly at the girl. "I hav' t'. Y' and Enny c'n stand a chance with a Champion level Digimon, but with th' Ultimate Digimon 'n th' way…all three 'f us will be 'n trouble. Y' _do_ know who send these Digimon," He explained, and winced upon feeling a bit of the Ultimate's attack pierce his right shoulder._

"_But—!"_

"_No! Listen t' me," The ruby-eyed boy ordered with hard determined eyes, yet gentle and warm. "Y' do as I say. _I_ 'm the' only one who c'n out run an' possibly defeat some Ultimate level Digimon. Y' an' I both know tha' 's true,"_

_The girl reluctantly nodded, but not happy with it at all._

_Quickly dodging another _**Sonic Destroyer**_, the boy gently dropped the girl near the surprised navy blue haired boy and his Rookie Digimon. Without a word, the boy turned around and ran off while drawing out his black, red and orange flamed gun, and quickly began to chant in another, yet familiar, language._

"**Oh Antichi grande del Mondo Digitale, ascolta la mia voce e rispondere alla mia richiesta,**"_ He began as energy began to surround itself around his weapon. _"**Capo dei Dieci Antichi, ecco la mia chiamata e dammi il tuo Raggia forza e colpire il mio nemico con il tuo Fiamme Caotici e Fedele!**"

_The ruby-eyed boy jumped into the air and aimed his energized gun toward the Ultimate._

'I only have one shot,'_ The boy gritted his teeth, and then shouted, _"**Fiamma degli Antichi!**"

_A pure red flame winged warrior-like shape fired toward the frightened Ultimate Digimon._

**BOOOM!**

_Not wasting a second to see if the Digimon was destroyed or not, the ruby-eyed boy ran off to the opposite direction where his best friend and the young girl, "Kiki", were battling against the powerful Champion. The Bird Digimon screeched in anger as its blue eyes looked at the human in rage. For its wing was completely deleted as blood soaked on its feathers and spilled disgustedly down below. Its left eye held a scarred burn._

_Unfortunately, the ruby-eyed boy knew it would not be long until _they_ begin to help the Ultimate. Sure enough, a shadow aura surrounded the Digimon's wound and began to heal. The boy could practically _hear_ the Ultimate's wing regenerating itself just like every other Digimon he came across. For only Digimon could destroy them._

_With an angry screech, the Ultimate Digimon soared toward the running and limping boy. It's talons were at ready as the Digimon gained closer toward the ruby-eyed boy._

"_Dai, look out!" The worried navy blue haired boy shouted._

'Perfect. It's goin' accordin' t' plan,'_ The ruby-eyed boy thought, and then shouted over his shoulder," Don' worry! Just take care 'f Kiki fer me!"_

"_What? What are you planning now?" His best friend shouted._

'Please be careful,'_ The young girl pleaded as she watched, while dodging the Champion Digimon's sword, as the Ultimate dug painfully in both of the ruby-eyed boy's shoulders with its sharp talons._

"_Dai!" The navy blue haired boy cried out, only to quickly block the Champion's punch as his Digimon partner stopped the Champion Digimon to strike him with his sword._

"_Don' worry abou' me! Jus' look out fer Kiki fer me!" The ruby-eyed boy shouted._

"_Gck…! DAISUKE!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya<strong>_

After quickly dropping Gatomon and Patamon near one of the gateways to meet up with Izzy and Kari, Taichi and Greymon quickly ran off to help the boy. He could hear the loud explosions from Parrotmon's electric attacks.

"We better hurry Greymon. He's already slowing down the last time we saw him," Taichi said.

"Got it Tai! We're almost there!" Greymon said as they got near the area.

"_**Sonic Destroyer! Static Destroyer!**_"

This made Taichi worried for the boy. Parrotmon's attacks were becoming more stronger with frustration and anger. He was curios why Parrotmon was so determined to kill the boy.

"You will not escape my wrath!" Parrotmon, for the first time, screeched with angered with blue eyes.

Taichi was surprised and shocked by this. He had never heard Parrotmon talk since the Vaccine Ultimate was more concentrated on attacking Greymon many years ago.

"A wrath tha' I…ugh! I neve' deserve!" Taichi heard the boy shouted back with an exhausted and pained voice in a sort of slang accent.

"Of course you do! The fact that you are the son of the _Warrior of Flame_ is enough for me to seek your death to destroy that boy's _Spirit_!" Parrotmon shouted, and then launched another attack. "_**Thunder-Bird Claw!**_"

The slashes of Parrotmon's claw made the boy painfully fall to the ground because of his slow, exhausted reflexes.

"No! Greymon, hurry!" Taichi urged his Digimon partner with a slight panic.

Greymon's eyes narrowed and quickly sped up.

"This is the end of _you_, Son of Flame!" Parrotmon shouted as, much to Taichi's horror, he began to gather a much larger and powerful electric energy from the Digimon's two red feathers on his head.

"Wha' about y' Master's orders?" The boy asked, and Taichi quickly noted the curiosity in the boy's voice instead of fear.

"Why isn't he sounding scared?" Taichi growled in anger and worry. He had the right to be worried since he could see the boy was still not moving from exhaustion and in pain from the heavy injuries he just noticed from the boy's leg, along with the boy's bruises and cuts.

Parrotmon seemed a bit hesitant when the boy mentioned this. It did not last long though. His eyes narrowed as it readied his powerful attack.

"The Master's orders mean nothing to me if it leads to Flame's despair!" Parrotmon said.

"An' I kept tellin' y'! I have no connections with th's Flame guy!" The boy shouted back at the Ultimate.

"You have a strong connection to the Warrior of Flame than you'll ever know!" Parrotmon said. "_**SONIC DESTROYER!**_"

"_**NOVA BLAST!**_" Greymon shouted as he fires a giant ball of fire from his mouth toward Parrotmon's electric attack.

Before Greymon even attacked Parrotmon's attack, Taichi carefully slid off Greymon and ran toward the injured boy. He immediately covered the boy before the two powerful attacks collided and shielded the boy with his body from the powerful explosion that would surely come.

_**BOOOOM!**_

Taichi winced as he covered the boy protectively. He could feel the slight burn from the explosion behind him. Gritting his teeth to withstand the burning pain and slowly looked back to see Greymon hit the Bird Ultimate with his large tail. With a crash, Parrotmon hit painfully down the dirt floor some feet away from Taichi and the boy.

"Urgh! YOU!" He heard Parrotmon screech out angrily.

_Looks like he has not forgotten Greymon like we have not forgotten him that night._

Taichi brought himself up and checked the boy from under him.

"Hey, you didn't get hurt from that explosion did you?" Taichi asked, looking down at the boy worriedly.

"No, I'm good," The boy grunted out, while pressing down his wounded leg to stop the bleeding.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Taichi asked with concern. He noticed the sudden sway the boy was moving as he slowly stood.

"I'm f—," Before the boy could finish reassuring him, they both heard Greymon's roar out in pain.

Taichi and the boy looked back to see Parrotmon's attack hit painfully at Greymon, which send him flying through the trees.

"Greymon!" Taichi cried out worriedly.

"Oi! Leave 'em outta th's!" He heard the boy shouting at Parrotmon.

"They were already involved before _he_ had sent you to this world!" Parrotmon said.

The boy flinched for reasons Taichi did not know, but glared coldly at the Ultimate Digimon with his unusual eyes darkened in anger.

"Now it is your turn alongside with the leader of the DigiDestines—the DigiDestine of Courage. A fitting end to end your lives _together_," Parrotmon shouted as he gotten ready to send another attack at them.

_What does he mean by that?_

Taichi did not get a chance to think further, when he heard Parrotmon crying out his attack.

"**_Static Destroyer_!**"

"TAI!"

"_**Nova Blast!**"_

"_**Electro Shocker!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

Taichi felt himself get lifted up from the ground and into the air by his sister's Digimon partner, Angewomon. He looked over a bit to see the injured boy was carrying along with him, who had his eyes widened in astonishment.

He turned ahead to see Greymon's, Kabuterimon's, and Angemon's attacks hit straight toward Parrotmon. The Digimon screeched a cry in pain as it fell straight toward the floor and landed with a small explosion.

"Tai-niisan!"

Taichi looked down to see his younger sister, Kari, on the ground with Izzy and, surprisingly, TK. Angewomon gracefully landed on the floor. Taichi, while bringing the injured boy on his back much to the boy's protest, jumped down on the floor with a grin.

"Kari! Izzy! TK! You made it just in time," Taichi said.

"Y' got tha' right," The boy on his back grunted.

Kari looked over his shoulder and looked curiously (and was that longing?) at the boy. Taichi looked over to see the boy looking down with his cap and bangs shadowing his face.

"That's right. I didn't get to tell you my name. The name's Taichi, but you can call me Tai," He introduced himself. "What's yours?"

Just as the boy was about to say his name, who had a thoughtful expression for a while, Parrotmon's angered screech was soon heard.

"You DigiDestines will not stop my revenge!" Parrotmon shouted, who flew above them. Taichi noticed his battered state and his angry blue eyes blazing icily at them.

"Revenge? 'S tha' why yer not listenin' t' yer _Master's_ orders? I haven' done anythin' t' ya," The boy growled that sounded eerily like that of a dragon's.

"Master?" Izzy muttered. He looked at Taichi with a raised eyebrow. Taichi shook his head. He, too, didn't know what the boy was talking about, especially this "Master".

"That's right, child. With you out of the way not only diminishes the light of this world, but also break the Warrior of Flame's spirit and brings a strong an opportunity for the Darkness to take control over the Digital World," Parrotmon said.

"What?" Taichi, Kari, Izzy, and TK shouted in alarm.

"That's not all…is it?" The boy inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not! With the Warriors weakened without their leader to strengthen them, the Darkness of my Master can quickly overpower the DigiDestines, especially with the Crests not in their possession. My Master will immediately go after that sister of yours and the rest of your friends to be eliminated or controlled by my Master!" Parrotmon answered coldly, yet amused.

The boy growled and, before Taichi could stop him, gotten off Taichi's back and ran toward the Ultimate Digimon as if the gash of his leg wasn't even bothering him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Taichi shouted in worry.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" TK shouted after the boy.

The boy ignored them and merely brought out a black, red and orange-flamed gun.

"Yer not goin' anywhere near 'em!" He shouted and pointed at the gun at Parrotmon. Taichi's eyes widened even further, when he heard the boy chant in a whole other language. _**"Warrior oh di Fiamma e del Vento, vieni in mio aiuto e contribuire a distruggere questo Ombra. Purificare con il tuo Amore e della vostra Amicizia della Luce e dell'Oscurità!"**_

"Oh no you don't! Not this time!" Parrotmon said as its beak widened and glowed for another attack.

"No! Look out!" Kari shouted to warn the boy.

"Kabuterimon, help distract Parrotmon!" Izzy said hurriedly.

"You too Greymon!" Taichi shouted.

"Right!" Greymon and Kabuterimon nodded.

"_**Nova Blast!**"_

"_**Electro Shocker!**_"

Parrotmon immediately dodged the attacks, but it was enough to give the boy the opportunity to attack.

"_**Tempesta di Fenice!"**_ The boy shouted his attack just as he fired his gun at Parrotmon.

_**BOOM!**_

"Now, use Angemon and Angewomon t' attack Parrotmon!" The boy shouted at Kari and TK.

"Shouldn't that have destroyed Parrotmon?" TK asked, confused.

"No it wouldn'! 'F it were a Digimon attack it would, but Parrotmon 's not like th' normal Digimon y' met before. Only regular Digimon c'n destroy 'im! Now hurry!" The boy urged.

"**_Static Destroyer!_**"

Taichi could only watch in horror when the attack hit straight at the boy.

"NO!" Kari shouted in sudden anguish and fear. "Angewomon, go help him!"

"Angemon, help finish Parrotmon off!" TK shouted.

"**_Hand of Fate!_**"

"**_Celestial Arrow!_**"

With that, the two angels Digimon destroyed the heavily wounded and burned Digimon.

Kari was already running toward the injured boy before Taichi could. He noticed the worry and concern written upon his younger sister's sapphire eyes. He kneeled down next to his younger sister and gently rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Taichi looked down and noticed with alarm upon the heavy burn on the boy's left arm and hand. Then there was the large wound on the right side of his stomach and back. It didn't end there, unfortunately. The boy's right cheek was bruised and the gash on his left leg deepened. Next was the old burned wound on his left shoulder darkened a bit more and held another small burn on his right arm. He held a few more bruises and scratches.

Taichi winced upon the terrible state the boy was in.

"We better send him to the hospital," Taichi heard himself saying.

"D-don'…"

To Taichi's amazement, he saw the boy slowly opening his eyes despite the blood dripping down his face.

"D-don'…s-sen' m-me t' th'…h-hosp'tal," The boy managed to say between painful gasps.

"Why not? You're hurt!" Kari said, looking down the boy with big worried eyes.

"I-I'll be f-fine," The boy said. "J-Jus' d-don' take m-m-me t' th' hosp'tal,"

"You're losing too much, don't talk," Taichi ordered gently.

"D-Davis…"

"What?" Taichi blinked and looked at the boy questionably.

"M-my name," The boy said. "I-It's Motomiya Davis,"

Then the ruby-eyed boy, Davis, finally passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally done~! Yay! This was a bit difficult to finish than I thought. Hmm, oh well. At least I've gotten this done and out of the way. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter of <strong>_Soul Bonds_**. This was REALLY fun to write. I keep finding myself more focused on this fic than my other ones. I feel really bad. (sweat drops) Anyway, please Review and comment how it's coming! Until next time everyone!**_

**Next time on **Soul Bonds: _Chapter 03 ~ Recovering From an Angel_


	5. Chapter 03: Season 01

_**xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: **_**Okay, before you start reading the next chapter I decided to tell you a few quick things that I decided to change. First of all as you may have noticed that I changed the chapter. As I first began to write this things tended to go somewhere else than I meant to, which, as a result, shortened what I normally write. Usually, I write to at least 4,000 words but in this chapter I only wrote near to 3,000 in this story. Sorry about that, but have no fear! I've already gotten the next chapter written up as soon as I finished, thankfully. It also helped that I've already wrote the future chapters ahead so I could keep track on what to write next instead of getting stuck. Also…I may need a Beta. Mostly for either grammar or to keep some of the characters into character, except for a few like Daisuke, Ken, my Oc's, Yolie, and Cody. Why? Because of mostly their background and how I raised them differently compared to Zero Two. Also, I decided to stop putting the character's name to know who's POV it was because I realized in the future I'll be writing a few POV's that I wanted to remain a secret and keep you guys in suspense. Lol! Anyway, Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I can't believe I forgot to keep writing this, which it's a waste of time since you guys already KNOW that I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! There, got THAT out of the way~! =^-^=

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Bonds<strong>

**Chapter 03**

_**Worries and the Angel**_

When the mysterious boy, Davis Motomiya, passed out, Kari became more worried than ever. It took Tai and Takeru awhile to calm her down. Takeru decided to be the one to carry Davis much to Tai's protest.

"Your back is still injured Tai," Takeru said, pointing at the burned marks at Tai's back.

"He's got a point," Izzy said.

Tai sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

Once Greymon De-Digivolved, Agumon and Tai climbed on Kabuterimon's back with Izzy, while Takeru and Kari were lifted and carried by their own respective angel Digimon. On the way back to teleport back home in the real world, Takeru couldn't help but notice Kari kept looking back to look at the unconscious Motomiya with longing, confusion, and worry. When noticing this he couldn't stop the painful heartaching and a bit of anger swelling inside his chest.

_Why is she looking at this boy like that? She doesn't even know him!_

Takeru tried to calm himself down. He scolded to himself from thinking so rashly. He doesn't even know why Kari was looking at the boy with that expression. Besides, she was a caring girl in the first place. So she was always worried about others even to total strangers.

_Then why does she keep looking at the boy with deep longing? As if hoping he was someone she had been searching her whole life…_

Takeru looked down at the unconscious cap, goggle wearing boy and frowned.

_Just who are you?_

* * *

><p>"<em>They are still not created yet?"<em>

"_No, my Lord. We still need more time. You should know better than anyone to know how powerful they are to be created, even with the help from your powers to perfect them,"_

"…_Yes, but be quick about it. All of my weaker creations are failing to capture those two and it is getting frustrating. I need to save my powerful creations much later, or else the boy's memories will awaken much sooner than I needed should I want my plan to succeed. Since my weaker creations couldn't even capture _them_ then they will fail to capture the _boy_,"_

"_The boy…isn't he in the human world at the moment?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes. That foolish Parrotmon had failed to capture the boy like so many others, but unlike them, Parrotmon failed because of his blinded rage and hatred for the boy's father. Because of this, not only has the boy escaped the Digital World, but the eight DigiDestined of Virtues will be aware of me and of my plans to capture the boy!"_

"_Calm yourself. At the very least they don't know the whole plan or the boy's importance for that matter. Not even the DigiDestined Warriors know,"_

"_No they won't, but then they will be completely on guard! Besides, it won't be until a matter of time before DigiDestined Warriors' own hidden memories will begin to awaken. Not only them either…"_

"_I understand your concern over the DigiDestined Warriors, but why are you so concerned over the DigiDestined of Virtues? They won't be able to stop us from capturing the boy,"_

"_That is where you are wrong. A few among them are the people who hold the souls of _his_ friends,"_

"_WHAT? How is that possible?"_

"_You've already seen evidence of the possibility! The boy and his friends are great examples, especially since we have _her_ give another proof of it! Or have you forgotten of his report many Digi eons ago,"_

"…_I was more in denial than excepting it to tell you the truth, but then again, it explains why you want the boy so badly,"_

"_Exactly. It is this why I ordered the Fallen Spirit to take them away from the Spirits' reincarnations. They will be a problem,"_

"_They are indeed getting stronger and stronger,"_

"_Indeed…I'll let you continue finishing my creations. I will need them very soon,"_

"_Yes, sir. Oh, and good luck finding the _Souls_,"_

The only answer he received was the familiar cold, chilling smirk.

* * *

><p>When everyone left the Digital World and said their goodbyes to their Digimon for now, Hikari and everyone else didn't waste time to leave the school so they could treat the boy's, Davis, wounds. They had a bit of a difficulty since they had to sneak out of the school while not being noticed.<p>

Hikari and her older brother led the way to their home since she and Tai insisted on having Davis stay with them.

Davis had been carefully bandaged thanks to Joe, a navy blue haired boy and the DigiDestined of Reliability. Thanks to Izzy's quick thinking, he had called Joe ahead of time, which saved Davis from being into serious condition of his injuries. Hikari was still worried over Davis given from Joe who reported about how serious Davis' injuries were while bandaging Tai's burned back.

"Is that all?" Tai asked grimly but then winced.

"Sorry," Joe apologized quietly with a grimace. From either his guilt from hurting her brother or the answer to Tai's question, Hikari didn't know but waited patiently for Joe's answer. "And to answer your question…not exactly," He paused then sighed as he continued to finish bandaging their leader's back.

"What do you mean?" TK asked with a frown.

"From what I gathered as I bandaged the boy…it seems that this wasn't the first time from being attacked," Joe answered with worried eyes.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth. There were additional old scars on his body that seems years old," Joe said warily.

"Are you sure that those scars were caused by other Digimon like Parrotmon?" Izzy asked, looking a bit dubiously.

"Of course I am," Joe huffed, defensively and looked offended from questioning him. "Most of the old scars were Digimon attacks that I'm familiar with. I _did_ after all treat our Digimon's and our own injuries four years ago in the Digital World,"

"Right, I apologize for doubting you, Joe," Izzy apologized sheepishly.

"I wonder how long Davis stayed in the Digital World," Tai wondered out loud as he relaxed in the sofa when Joe finally finished bandaging him.

"No idea so far. It's supposed to be impossible! The Digital Gates have been closed for about four years now," Izzy frowned.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till he wakes up," Tai said with a sigh.

"Yes," Joe nodded in agreement with his serious doctor expression that Hikari and everyone else were familiar with. "The injuries Davis sustained are severe. He needs a lot of rest and shouldn't move until those injuries begin to heal and close the wounds. You said that Davis had already been injured before you saw him getting attacked by Parrotmon's _**Static Destroyer**_," Joe finished as he turned to her older brother.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tai grimaced.

Joe looked deeply troubled.

"What? What's wrong?" Hikari asked, finally speaking since everyone came back to the real world.

"It's not that something is wrong…more surprised than anything," Joe said.

"What do you mean?" TK narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_For a moment there, he looked a lot like Matt. Guess that proves that they're really are brothers._

"They seem to be…" Joe paused then answered hesitantly. "From what I've observed, the boy shouldn't be alive to put it bluntly,"

Everyone's eyes widened with their mouths dropping down the floor.

"WHAT?"

Joe winced upon their shout. "Would you quit shouting! You're going to break my eardrums," He groaned.

"Sorry," Hikari and everyone else smiled sheepishly.

"Well," Joe sighed. "Either way, Davis had been very lucky,"

"I still wonder what caused Parrotmon to attack this…Davis," Izzy said, looking thoughtfully.

"Wait…didn't Parrotmon mentioned about revenge and his 'Master'?" TK inquired.

"Yes he did," Izzy said, with his arms crossed and his eyes slightly narrowing thoughtfully. "Did Parrotmon mentioned anything before TK, Kari, and I arrived, Tai?"

Tai frowned and lifted his chin with a finger. "Now that you've mentioned it…yeah, he did," He answered.

"What did he say, Tai-niisan?" Hikari asked.

"He said something about his wrath toward this 'flame' that Parrotmon believes Davis is connected to. He called Davis the 'Son of Flame'. I don't know what that means though," Tai frowned even further in either confusion or frustration, Hikari wasn't sure.

_Probably feeling both._

"Hey, Parrotmon did say something similar to that while we were battling him. I wonder what this 'flame' is," TK wondered.

Hikari looked at Izzy and noticed the frown being placed on his expression.

_Does Izzy already have a theory about it?_

"I say we discuss this with everyone around. They deserve to know since they're our friends and fellow DigiDestined. We'll meet here tomorrow afternoon. Will Davis wake up by then Joe?" Tai asked his reliable friend.

"Maybe, though I doubt it," Joe answered somberly.

_Looks like he too wanted some answers. Then again…so do I._

Hikari sighed and watched silently as everyone left.

_Is Davis…but his name is completely different! Not only his name but so is his appearance. Maybe…maybe Davis isn't really _him_ after all._

Hikari couldn't deny that she wasn't disappointed because she was. As much as she was worried for the boy, she couldn't help but feel disappointed when she finally realized that he wasn't the one she had been searching for.

With another sigh, Hikari stood up from the couch and went to her and her older brother's room, which had the unconscious cap, goggle wearing boy lay on her bottom bunk bed.

She crouched down and looked softly at the peaceful face of the boy. She looked at the boy and was finally able to get a good look at Davis. The most noticeable thing about him was his olive green cap that looked worn and old, but still well-conditioned and taken care of. On the cap and forehead was a white, square shaped goggles. Somehow, the boy always stopped her or anyone else's hand from taking his cap off like that had happened many times before, which became a reflex. Or…that was what Izzy theorized.

Then there was his messy auburn hair that she could see with his auburn bangs right into place in a messy sort of way and his longer tuft bangs framed his face. He held long dark auburn lashes with a tint of yellow. The unconscious boy also had a healthy shade of tan that Hikari couldn't help but admire the shaded tone on the boy's skin, or how the boy held no hint of baby fat in anywhere from his handsome face.

A blush bloomed upon her cheeks when Hikari realized she had been staring, not only at the boy's handsome face, but also Davis' muscled arms and bandaged stomach that still allowed some of his growing abs to show.

Hikari immediately looked away from the unconscious boy once she realized this with a large blush covering her face.

_Why was I looking at him like that?_

Because of her embarrassment, the DigiDestined of Light never realized her hand was interlocking with Davis' bandaged hand, or the small glow of white and gold surrounding their hands which then slowly eased his heavy injuries.

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped her lips as she held onto the small two year old child as if someone might take the child away from her. In fact, that was what she always feared to happen since the kidnap of her two missing children four years ago. Sadness clawed her aching heart as she thought of her other two children and how they never knew of their new younger sibling. Tears dripped softly down her beautiful face at that thought and how her younger child never saw the faces of her eldest son and only daughter who were and still <em>are<em> his older siblings.

Her enchanting blue eyes looked down upon her youngest son who took a mixture of both of his parents' features. He had messy auburn hair with blond tips at the end of his hair and a pair of blue eyes. His eyes were the size of her husband's despite having her colored blue eyes. His skin was a mixture of her pale complexion with her husband's tan complexion. He was beautiful and it hurt that her other children never saw him or even knew about him. She knew her oldest child and son would have vowed to protect and care of his younger brother just as he had done when her only daughter was born into the world if he were there see the day of his younger sibling's birth.

No matter how many years passed by, the pain of losing not only one but two of her children will always remain within her like a scar to her heart. She knew her husband had it harder than her. The self-blame and guilt weighed deeply in her husband's heart. She was always there to keep him out of it and reminded him that it was not his fault since he or anybody else never predicted the event that happened four years ago. It helped eased his guilt when their youngest son was born and renewed his flame and determination to keep on searching for their missing older son and daughter.

"Zoe? Are you ok?" She heard her husband ask with concern evident in his voice.

Izumi 'Zoe' Kanbara turned away from the window and moon to meet Takuya's warm brown eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying, sweetheart?" Takuya asked in concern as he gently cupped her face with his large hand. He brushed her tears away and looked softly into her eyes that always made her heart leap even after all these years.

She felt Takuya's strong arms around her small waist and brought her and their child against his chest.

"I was just thinking about _them_," Izumi answered sadly as her tears continued to crawl out of her eyes.

She could feel her husband stiffen.

"Oh…"

Izumi lifted her head to look at her love. Pain and sadness were expressed in her husband's eyes instead of his usual determined, courageous, and mischief spark, which hasn't been seen for a long time. Her eyes softened upon seeing the raw pain that never left Takuya's eyes.

"I'm sorry," She apologized and kissed Takuya's lips softly.

Takuya looked down at her with a confused expression. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong," He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I just hate seeing you look so much in pain whenever I mention our missing children," Izumi sighed.

Takuya smiled. "You don't have to worry so much about me. I'm more worried about you. You have it harder than I do. Being a parent just makes us worry about our children all the time. Besides, I'm not the one who has it hard when the children were kidnapped," He said somberly.

Izumi winced since she knew exactly who her husband was talking about.

_Koichi._

No one had it harder than the DigiDestined of Darkness when the children disappeared because…

Izumi held her son closer to her as her heart ached for her friend, brother, and fellow DigiDestined.

"Do you think _he_ will ever recover? _He_ and Koji are the only ones that keep him from going insane or…" Izumi stopped, afraid to even finish the dreadful thought.

"…I don't know," Takuya said, sounding as hopeless as she did. "The only thing we can do is be there for Koichi and hopefully find Dai, Kiya, Aniika and the rest of the children,"

"I hope we find them soon. We're almost reaching back to our full power as we did when we became as DigiDestined," Izumi said softly.

"I know. Me too," Takuya hugged her tenderly with his hand on top of their youngest son's head.

Their two year old son—Haru 'Aru' Kanbara.

* * *

><p><em>Blood…<em>

_So much blood!_

"_NO! MOMMY! SETSU!"_

"_Leave 'em 'lone!"_

_Pain…_

"_AAARRGH!"_

"_DAI!"_

"_Ngh! Let me go!"_

"_Hnhnhnhn! You are SO much like your father!"_

_What…?_

_My father…?_

"_Let my friend go!"_

"_Aniki!"_

"**Deadly Gaze!**_"_

"_Look out!"_

_BOOOM!_

_Screams…_

…_horrifying, painful screams!_

"_AAAGGGGHHHH—!"_

"_NO!"_

_Laughter…_

_Cold, chilling laughter…_

"_Grgh! You…Y'LL PAY FER THA'!"_

_Power…_

_Golden Light…_

…_Warmth._

"_WHAT?"_

"_**You are not going anywhere near these children! **_Dimensional Change!_**"**_

_Presense…light…gone…_

"_A-Aniki!"_

"_Take my hand!"_

"_Oh no…! The others!"_

"_Guys!"_

"_Anii-chan!"_

"_Miya-chan!"_

"_Iro-kun!"_

"NO!" He gasped as sat up, only to quickly regret it when a shot of pain electrified all over his body. He let out a groan and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

"Be careful! You'll open your wounds,"

He slowly opened his eyes and forced his hazy gaze toward the source of that angelic and kind voice. His ruby colored eyes were locked into a pair of two enchanting, breathtaking sapphire eyes. What set his heart pounding was the familiarity of those shades of blue sapphires and the warm kindness in those beautiful orbs.

_It wasn't a dream…?_

He froze into shock as everything finally came back to him. His widening eyes looked upon the beautiful angel that looked back with worried and concerned eyes for him.

"You really need to lay back down. You weren't supposed to wake up so soon from what Joe explained. Please lie down before you get hurt even more," The angel pleaded with her enchanting gentle eyes.

He blinked but complied when he felt her much smaller, soft hands gently pushed him down on the bottom bunk of the bed, which he began to realize.

"Um…can I please 'ave yer name?" He asked softly, yet held a slight nervousness that was barely detected.

The angel blinked then began to blush.

_Cute._

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude," The angel said, embarrassedly. "My name's Kamiya Hikari, but you can call me Kari. It's nice to meet you, Davis-kun,"

His breath hitched.

For a moment, Daisuke Kanbara's eyes widened and for a moment he thought he felt his heart stopped completely.

_What…?_


	6. Chapter 04: Season 01

**Soul Bonds**

**Chapter 04**

_**Introductions and the Shadows**_

She looked worriedly upon the sudden shocked expression that was expressed on Davis' face. She wondered why was the shocked upon hearing her name? Or…was it something else that she missed?

"Is there something wrong?" Hikari asked, looking into the boy's unusual ruby eyes.

_I never seen anyone having red eyes like Davis', other than a few Digimon, but those had been mostly enemies and NONE had eyes like Davis'. His eyes seem slightly more of a darker shade of red and a lot warmer and welcoming compared to any of them._

Hikari blushed when she realized that she was looking at Davis for too long and especially where her thoughts were heading at.

_No! Bad Kari! Don't even go there!_

Obviously oblivious of her embarrassing thoughts, Davis merely blinked and the shocked expression was immediately gone. Instead, he gave a heart melting grin which gave Hikari a fluttering flip in her stomach and a blush painting across her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Davis said as cheerfully as he could from what Hikari could see through his painful injuries. "Sorry, jus' still a bit shocked t' see other humans again afteh so long,"

Hikari looked at the Motomiya boy with a surprised expression. She had noticed that despite the slang accent with a hint of Italian, which she almost missed, the boy talked much older…almost like a teenager or an adult. It was a bit weird since there was still a certain child-like cheerfulness. It reminded her a lot like her older brother, herself, and their friends sound like after their adventures in the Digital World.

"How long have you stayed in the Digital World?" Hikari asked curiously.

Davis raised an eye-brow at her then chuckled. "Curious aren'-ya," He said, sounding amused.

Hikari blushed and ducked her head. She didn't mean to get her curiosity get into the boy's personal life like that.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to answer my question," Hikari said shyly and ashamed.

It was then she felt a larger warm hand weakly wrapped around her much smaller ones did she lift her head to meet Davis' amused and mischief grin, but held a sincere and gentle sparkle in his ruby colored eyes.

"Y' don't have t' apologize. Many woulda asked," Davis chuckled then looked curiously at her. "Although…I'm really curious how ya know abou' tha' place along with yer friends,"

Hikari blushed from earlier embarrassment and the warm glow from Davis' ruby eyes. "Well, Tai-niisan, my friends, and I had actually been to the Digital World about four years ago," She answered.

Davis' eyes widened then nodded in understanding. "Tha's when Devimon started t' act up on File Islan'. I had thought it was strange 'f Devimon t' make a move before th' Dark Masters. Tha' means _yer_ one 'f th' eight DigiDestined tha' saved the Digital World," He said, looking thoughtful and in awe.

Hikari blushed upon the awed attention. She really wasn't used to get so much attention unlike her older brother since he was a pro soccer player in his team at school, either in High School or Middle School.

"Y-yes I am, along with my friends you met earlier," Hikari answered and was relieved she didn't really stutter like a fool.

Davis looked impressed.

"What about you? If you stayed in the Digital World during the Dark Masters were around, weren't you ever caught?" Hikari asked curiously.

Davis blinked then gave a thoughtful expression. "Actually…we were neveh been caught by th'm. They _did_ try, bu' failed. Havin' livin' in th' DigiWorld fer so long we were bound t' get connections and friends t' help us get away," He said.

Hikari blinked. Wait…

"Did you say _we_? Are there more humans in the Digital World?" Hikari asked.

She didn't expect _more_ humans to be in the Digital World!

Well…except _him_.

"Oh yeah, I fergot t' tell ya tha'," Davis grinned sheepishly, but held a concerned and worried expression behind his ruby eyes. "They're my best friend, Enny, and my little sister, Kiki. They're still in th' DigiWorld. We got separated by Parrotmon,"

"Your best friend and little sister?" Hikari looked at the boy in shock. How did you all get to the Digital World when the entrance was closed? How long have you lived there?"

Suddenly the sudden change of mood started to darken Davis' handsome face. His auburn bangs seemed to shadow half of his face while his once warm ruby eyes changed to dark wine red. She felt herself shivering upon the rage and power upon those dark red orbs, yet they seem so beautiful.

As if sensing her fear and worry, the rage left and gave out a sigh. He looked at her softly and apologetic.

"Sorry abou' tha'. Didn' mean t' scare ya like that," Davis apologized with a weary smile. "How I've gotten t' th' DigiWorld 's a memory I rather not remember again,"

This made Hikari feel guilty for asking such a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," She said and bowed her head in shame.

Davis blinked by surprise but then smiled softly at her. Luckily, she had her head down to hide the small blush heating her cheeks. Why was she blushing so much around him today?

"Hey, don' worry about tha'. Ya neveh knew about it an' ya were only curious. Besides, I probably asked a personal question by askin' about you and yer friends bein' DigiDestined," Davis said with a grin while scratching his right cheek with his finger.

"But…" Hikari looked up unsurely at Davis.

"No. It's not yer fault. Like I said, ya neveh knew. Anyway, ya said ya have a brother right? Where is he?" Davis asked curiously, but Hikari knew he was just trying to change the subject.

_Might as well and go along with it._

"Tai-niisan is resting in the living room since he can't move as much with the burns from his back," Hikari answered.

"That's right! He got hurt when he pushed me away from Parrotmon's attack," Davis said then frowned. "He wasn't hurt tha' bad was he?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, he wasn't hurt that bad. Joe said that it will hurt for a while, but other than that Tai-niisan is fine," She said.

"Joe?" Davis blinked, tilting his head with a confused frown.

"One of my friends and the DigiDestined of Reliability," Hikari explained, which Davis nodded and his eyes sparkled in understanding. She had to stop herself from blushing by the way how beautiful his ruby eyes sparked like flames. "H-He's finishing classes in college to be a doctor. He's the one who bandaged you,"

"Oh, I should thank 'im and yer brother," Davis said then yawned soon afterward. "Maybe afteh I get some rest first. I'm still tired from fighting against Parrotmon an' th' otheh Digimon tha' were chasing me, my sister, and Enny,"

"I should leave then," Hikari stood up and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Eh? What is it?" Hikari blushed upon the sudden familiarity and usage of –chan Davis used after her full name.

"Goodnigh' an' see ya in the mornin' with yer brother," Davis said before closing his eyes.

Hikari looked back at the slowly sleeping Motomiya with a soft expression. "Goodnight Davis-kun," She said quietly before leaving the room quietly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had been uneventful, except for the fact that Davis had awakened earlier before falling back to sleep again. It had not been long since Kari came out of their room and sat down next to him on the couch.<p>

"EH? There are more people other than Davis in the Digital World?" Taichi sat up and looked down at his sister with widened eyes. Then a second later he grimaced and regretted sitting up quickly as the burns from his back electrified painfully. With Kari's help, he laid back down.

"You got to be more careful, Onii-san! Remember what Joe said to take it easy," Kari said as she fretted over him that he came to be familiar with from their mom.

"I know, I know," Taichi sighed. He hated worrying Kari, but he didn't regret what he did. That's who he was and would gladly protect those who needed it. It became an instinct to him since his and the other DigiDestined's adventures. "So his sister and best friend are still in the Digital World, is that right?"

Kari nodded. "That's right. Do you think that other Digimon like Parrotmon go after them?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

Hmm…Taichi gave some thought about it then said, "Maybe, but I can't be sure since we don't know why Parrotmon went after Davis in the first place. It's clear that Parrotmon wanted to kill Davis for revenge, but from the sounds of it…Parrotmon was ordered to go after him by his 'Master',"

"Does that mean that this 'Master' wants Davis _dead_ or _alive_?" Kari asked with her worried frown pronouncing even further over the boy. Ah! Don't tell him that his baby sister was getting a crush over this kid! Taichi decided it was best to keep a watch out for those two…for now. Anyway, need to get out of his thoughts and answer her question.

"Probably," Taichi began as he finally gotten out of his thoughts. "Since the way Davis told Parrotmon about his 'Master' made Parrotmon hesitate,"

"So that means this 'Master' wants Davis alive!" Kari said, looking relieved and worried, but then stopped a few seconds later. She looked back at him with a confused expression. Wonder why? "Wait, when did Davis say this?"

Huh?

"Um…if I remember correctly, Davis _did_ say something similar when you, Izzy, and TK just came in time to save me and Davis," Taichi pointed out. "Remember? He said how Parratmon wanting his revenge than listening his 'Master's' orders?"

Kari shook her head as a large blush started to spread across her face.

"Were you even paying attention?" Taichi asked, exasperated at his little sister.

"Not really…" Kari trailed off with an embarrass blush.

Taichi narrowed his eyes at the DigiDestined of Light.

"Anyway, it doesn't really matter at the moment!" Kari said, trying to change the subject, which only caused Taichi to feel even more suspicious of his sister's strange behavior. "What I really want to know is _why_ does this 'Master' of Parrotmon want with Davis?"

_She's not very good at changing the subject._

He decided to let it drop…for now.

"I don't know, but we might found out later. For now we better get some rest. Long day tomorrow," Taici said then yawned. "It's a good thing we didn't receive any homework today,"

Kari nodded in agreement.

With that, he and his sister turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>The second day of high school seemed longer than usual for the DigiDestined of Love. Earlier this morning while she, Tai, Matt, and Izzy walked toward the school, Tai and Izzy filled her and Matt in what had occurred yesterday after school. Sora was shocked, yet excited and happy upon the news that the Digital Gates were open. Even Matt seemed excited upon the prospect of meeting Gabumon just as much as she was excited to meet Biyomon, even though he never admitted it.<p>

What really shocked her was the fact there had been a _human_ in the Digital World. A human! That wasn't all though. According to Tai, his sister, Kari, had gotten more information about the mysterious boy, Motomiya Davis.

"_Really?" Izzy asked, looking at Tai with a surprised expression. "I thought it will take days until Davis can awaken, according to Joe,"_

"_Yeah I know. He was only able to talk for a short while before falling asleep though," Tai said._

"_So what did Kari manage to gather from him?" Matt asked curiously._

_Sora took closer attention toward her best friend. She too was curious about this new comer that Tai saved._

"_Well, there may be a possibility that he stayed in the Digital World for a _long_ time. From what I gathered from Kari, Davis may have been in the Digital World before we did," Tai said._

"_Eh? If that were true then he must have stayed for _years_, and with the time difference in the Digital World before we fixed it after defeating Apocalymon…he must have _years_ of experience and age!" Izzy said in amazement._

"_Then why didn't he age then? From what you described Davis, he seemed to be TK's and Kari's age," Matt pointed out._

_At this, Sora, Tai, and Matt turned toward their intelligent friend for an explanation._

"_Hmm…that may be because the function of his body may have given him to age the same time as _our_ world and not the Digital World," Izzy mused thoughtfully._

"_That's probably true," Sora said, slowly nodding after giving some thought over Izzy's theory. It made sense when she thought about it._

"_Oh yeah!" Tai snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot! Davis admitted that there are two other humans in the Digital World with him, but were separated from them by Parrotmon._

_Oh…_

…_wait a minute._

_Say what…?_

_She wasn't the only one who froze up in place. So were Matt and Izzy while Tai kept walking as if it wasn't a big of a deal. When noticing that she, Matt, and Izzy weren't following, Tai turned around with a confused expression. Normally Sora would have thought his expression was cute, but at the moment, Sora was still a little bit shocked about the news Tai brought up._

"_WHAT?"_

_Ok…make that A LOT shocked._

Even now the shock hasn't worn of yet.

At the same time though, Sora felt sympathetic toward Davis. She had seen how worried Tai and Matt were when separated from their little sibling, and she, herself, felt her own worries and concern when her best friend was put into danger. Davis had _both_ to be worried about, which was probably much worse than what she, Tai, and Matt had felt.

When the final bell of the school day had rung, Sora felt relieved and happy as much as Tai, who was always happy when the school ends.

She immediately packed up her stuff and walked out of the class.

"Oi, Sora!"

The familiar warm voice that always seemed to make butterflies flutter inside her stomach and her heart skip made her stop to turn around.

"Tai!" Sora smiled at her best friend with her usual small blush dusting across her cheeks.

Tai grinned. "I almost thought I was going to miss you before you could get out of the school building," He said as they both continued their way out.

"Well you made it just in time!" Sora said brightly, while trying to stop the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and the pink dusted blush on her cheeks.

Tai smiled softly then suddenly blinked with a soft and odd expression. Wondering what was wrong, she was about to ask him until she felt his hand gently reached toward her hair and lightly touched her special present that was holding her hair out of her eyes. Sora blushed when she realized what had caught Tai's attention.

The hairclip…

Not just any old hairclip.

It was the same hairclip that had been given to her as a present about four years ago.

It was _Tai's_ present.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you wearing this again earlier," Tai chuckled, while softly touching the hairclip then to her short soft orange hair.

_**B-BUMP!**_

Sora could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, and had to stop herself from letting out a gasp when she felt Tai's hand running gently through her hair. She could feel herself blushing further coloring her cheeks to her entire face.

_Oh Kami-sama, this is so embarrassing!_

As much as she didn't want Tai to stop, Sora had to stop him before she ends up blurting out her hidden feelings she had desperately hidden away from Tai.

"U-um…Tai?" Sora shakily said.

This seemed to snap Tai out of his daze and immediately brought his hand back and turned around.

"S-sorry about that! Just lost in my thoughts," Tai said, sounding embarrassed.

"O-oh," Sora managed to say before catching her breath.

"Come on. We better not keep the others waiting," Tai said, while gently grabbing her hand and lead her out of the school.

Sora's blush came back ten-fold and looked at the back of Tai's head.

_Tai…_

Her ember eyes softened with her cheeks still flushed.

_Why can't I seem to find the courage, especially after all these years, to tell you that I…_

She squeezed Tai's warm and calloused hand. Her heart beat against her chest, especially when she felt Tai squeezing her smaller hand right back.

…_I love you._

* * *

><p>The blush from earlier still hasn't left his cheeks when he and his friends arrived at his home apartment. His hand twitched and tingled as he still recalled feeling her soft hair with that same hand. Even now his heart was still racing from looking into her beautiful eyes that kept him hypnotized.<p>

Taichi knew it was wrong to feel this way, especially since the intense warm feelings he felt were toward his best childhood friend.

His eyes snuck back to see Sora happily talking to his sister. Even now just as it always does, his heart soared in pure joy upon seeing the hairclip he had given to her was being worn upon her beautiful hair. It was the gift that almost torn them apart, but at the same time…brought them closer than ever.

"You better stop looking before she catches you watching her,"

The voice of his other best friend jolted him out of his thoughts and gaze upon the beautiful DigiDestined of Love. He turned around to meet Matt's amused blue eyes and teasing smirk. Taichi blushed in embarrassment from being caught staring at Sora.

"You know, it will give everyone a favor if you two just stop beating around the bush and just confess already. It would give everyone, especially _me_, out of our grief," Matt said, then sighed. "Just watching you two dancing around each other over the past four years are giving me a headache,"

Taichi glared at Matt, but he could feel his blush further darkening. "Oh, shut up Matt," He grumbled. "And what do you mean by 'the two of us'? Sora doesn't have anything to confess about,"

Matt groaned after rolling his eyes. "You two are the most oblivious people I know," His best friend muttered.

Hey!

_I wouldn't be talking if I were you Matt._

Taichi found it rather hypocritical of Matt to say that when he was the only one who didn't know of Mimi's crush over him four years ago. Of course…

He snuck a look at Izzy, who was talking to TK and Joe. He felt a twitch from the corner of his lips that was threatening to form into a smile and felt awfully amused since Mimi's new crush was now the genius of their group. Then again, they always did seem to work very well together.

When they finally arrived, Taichi unlocked the door and allowed everyone in, but not before telling them to keep quiet just in case if Davis was still asleep and resting in his bedroom. When they got inside, Izzy immediately set up his laptop to get a connection with Mimi, who still lived in the U.S. Izzy, Sora, and Kari were the first to greet the DigiDestined of Sincerity then the rest of the DigiDestined were right behind them to greet their friend.

"Ok, so what do we know so far," Taichi inquired as he sat down next to Sora, while Izzy quickly filled Mimi in what had happened yesterday.

"Well, we know that Davis had lived in the Digital World way before we did. He must have witnessed the battle we had with the Dark Masters and Aplocalymon," TK was the first to point out.

"Then there is the fact he wasn't alone in the Digital World. His sister and best friend, who _may_ be chased by other Digimon like Parrotmon, still living in the Digital World right at this moment," Izzy said.

"He was also attacked and chased by different types of Digimon for _years_. Both human years and DigiYears before we fixed the time frame between two worlds. The scars and injuries, both old and new, explain it all," Joe said with a sigh.

"Then there is the incident with Parrotmon," Izzy frowned.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Mimi asked, looking concerned.

"Are you talking about Parrotmon's hatred and revenge over the boy, or this 'Master' you guys mentioned?" Matt asked.

"Not…exactly," Izzy sighed. "Obviously Parrotmon hated Davis because he probably reminded him of someone or in this, 'Warrior of Flame',"

"Whoah! Wait a minute! Are you saying this… 'flame' is actually a person?" TK asked in astonishment.

Frankly, the DigiDestined of Hope wasn't the only one. Taichi was also a bit shocked, but in a way…he wasn't.

"That's right. Remember what Gennai had said four years ago? We weren't the first to be DigiDestined in the Digital World. Maybe…Davis reminded Parrotmon of a human or 'Flame'," Izzy explained as he gave another familiar thoughtful expression. "Then there is this 'Master' Davis and Parrotmon were talking about as they battled against each other,"

Taichi frowned as he too recalled what Parrotmon had said.

"_That's right, child. With you out of the way not only diminishes the light of this world, but also break the Warrior of Flame's spirit and brings a strong opportunity for the Darkness to take control over the Digital World,"_

"Parrotmon talked as if this 'Flame' is still alive and has a strong connection toward Davis, and yet…" Tai bit his bottom lip.

"Davis denied from knowing this 'Flame'," Kari finished quietly.

Everyone remained silent for a while until Izzy decided to continue.

"Either way, the facts still remain the most obvious observation about this 'Master'," Izzy said.

"And what is that?" Joe inquired with a raised eye-brow.

"The Digital World is in trouble once again, and from the way Parrotmon talked about the way this 'Master' wants Davis…it goes to show that _Davis_ is the key to whatever plan this 'Master' wants accomplished that not even we could stop it. Not even if we had our crests back," Izzy said, looking very troubled and worried.

He wasn't the only one. Taichi himself wasn't feeling any better about it.

"Looks like ya came t' th' same concl'sion as Enny. Ya really do deserve th' crest 'f Knowledge,"

Taichi looked up to see Davis leaning against the wall. What worried the leader of the DigiDestined was the exhaustion and the shaken form of the boy's body.

"You shouldn't be getting up," Kari scolded the boy with a frown, apparently just as worried over Davis' condition as Taichi. She and Joe immediately helped Davis sit down where Joe used to sit.

Once settled down, Joe immediately started to check over him to make sure nothing was wrong. Luckily, by the way Joe seemed to relax and looking relieved eased away Taichi's worries.

"The wounds are healing. In fact, they're almost gone!" Joe said in astonishment, yet relieved over Davis' recovery.

Davis scratched the back of his and sheepishly grinned. "Yeah…my best friend said I had 'recovery organism cells' 'n my body as he loved t' say," He said, rolling his eyes with a soft smile.

Taichi had to hide his smile. The way Davis' best friend talked reminded him a bit like Izzy.

He looked over toward Sora and noticed the surprised expression she held while looking at the bandaged Motomiya boy. There was an odd expression in her ember eyes. For a second, he could have sworn her eyes flicked toward him every now and then while still looking at Davis.

Confused upon her strange behavior, Taichi turned toward Matt to ask him if he had any idea about it. Much to his dismay, his other best friend held the same expression as Sora's.

_What's up with them?_

Before he could ask any of them, Izzy already began to ask Davis a question.

"How long have you been listening?" Izzy asked.

Davis shrugged then winced a bit. Taichi looked at him sympathetically since he knew well enough that even though the major injuries were healed, it still ached painfully.

"No' fer very long," Davis answered Izzy. "Jus' abou' yer theories abou' Parrotmon's _Master_,"

Taichi was a bit surprised by the sheer venom in Davis' voice when mentioning 'Master'.

"So your friend had the same theory as Izzy?" TK asked curiously, yet stiffly for some reason.

"Sort 'f. He did say tha' th's Master 'f Parrotmon needs me _alive_ fer his plans tha' we don' really know abou'. We neveh gotten much deep info that Parrotmon had fortunately spilled out yesterday," Davis said, looking thoughtful then blinked blankly at TK. "Um…who are you again?"

"Huh? Um, Takeru but I go by TK," TK answered hesitantly, yet surprised by Davis' question.

"Oh, s' _yer_ th' DigiDestined 'f Hope Elecmon told me, Kiki, an' Enny abou'," Davis said with slight widened eyes.

"Elecmon?" TK's eyes widened. "You mean that same Elecmon from Primary Village?"

Davis nodded. "Yup! Th' very same one. Like I told Kari las' nigh', Me, my sister, and best friend 'ave connections afteh stayin' so long in th' DigiWorld," He said, who looked like he was about to shrug but thought better by staying still.

"So you know all of us?" Izzy asked.

"No…only names and wha' crests ya were given," Davis answered.

"Might as well introduce ourselves to get everything out of the way before we could discuss anything further," Joe said, which everyone agreed to.

"Alrigh', my name's Motomiya Davis," Davis said with grin.

"Well, you know I'm Yagami Kari," Kari said with smile.

"Same here, Yagami Tai," Taichi grinned.

"Ishida Matt,"

"Takenouchi Sora, nice to meet you,"

"Kido Joe, glad to see my patient is recovering,"

"Izumi Izzy, pleasure to meet you,"

"And I'm Tachikawa Mimi!"

"Now that we got that out of the way, do you have any idea _why_ does this 'Master' want you in the first place?" Izzy asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

Davis sighed. "I don' know an' neither does Enny. Fer years they've been chasin' us in th' DigiWorld, but th' Master 'f Parrotmon neveh shows up," He said with a frown.

Taichi looked at everyone with an unease expression.

"Hold on," TK said, looking at Davis with narrowed eyes. "Yesterday after you shot Parrotmon, you said something about Parrotmon being different compared to the Digimon we battled or knew about. What do you mean by that?"

Taichi's eyes widened.

_He's right! I do remember hearing Davis saying that._

Davis' expression suddenly changed into a serious one. His ruby eyes suddenly darkened as his hands clasped together underneath his chin. "I want you all to listen to me and not to interrupt until I'm done. I never wanted any of you DigiDestined to get involved into _mine_, my sister's, and Enny's problems, but it seems I don't have any other choice. Not only did Gennai suggested it, but because it is also your duty to protect the Digital World so I don't have a say to stop you from getting involved. I'll tell you only once since I _really_ don't want to repeat myself twice, alright?" He said in a low and serious tone. The accent and slang in his voice now suddenly vanished as his eyes sharpened in a steeling glint.

Taichi's eyes narrowed and looked at all the DigiDestined, who all looked at Davis in shock, except for Matt and Izzy, who only narrowed their own eyes. His sister and friends turned toward him, and Taichi knew what they were asking. Turning back toward the serious Motomiya, who held the familiar aura that somehow mirrored so much like his own, and Taichi nodded toward Davis.

"Gennai has told you about the existence of other DigiDestined before you, did he not?" Davis inquired.

"Yes he did. He never really specified who they were though," Izzy said.

"Why does that matter?" Matt asked with a frown.

"Everything," Davis said with dark ruby eyes. "The first DigiDestined are all somehow connected to the new Darkness that's been hiding away in the Digital World for who knows how long. At least…their Digimon Spirits are,"

_Spirit?_

Taichi frowned in confusion.

"From what Gennai could only know was that these Digimon that the first DigiDestined are partnered with is far different than your own. I don't know much about them myself because they are _ancient_ from what Gennai has told me. These Spirit Digimon are what specifically connects to the new Darkness in some way.

"Anyway, this new Darkness is somehow able to _create_ Digimon, but the way Gennai described them…they were _far_ from being Digimon. In fact, he called them _Shadows_. The reason for this is because they were created from their _shadow_ selves in the past that held no memories of their past, but of their hatred, or their 'Fractor Code' was manipulated to follow this 'Master's' orders. The way they are created are completely different compared to ordinary Digimon. Not even Virus or Dark Digimon can ever reach the same creation they were made to be. These Digimon are made of both Light _and_ Darkness. This means that not even Digimon such as Angemon can defeat them as easily or even destroy them occasionally. Not even the Dark Masters could defeat them as easily or manipulate them as they wish. For their existence is balanced of light and darkness. Only ordinary Digimon like Agumon with a few help of other Digimon can completely defeat them. In fact, should Angemon fight them alone...he will be _immediately_ deleted. Even _with_ Angewomon's help.

"The fact is…_Light _or _Holy_ Digimon can't defeat them. Not even _Dark_ Digimon can ever defeat them as well. Those Digimon can only defeat them when they are weakened with the help of other Digimon. It is because of this that both light _and_ darkness are being overpowered and slowly being ruled by this 'Master'. So far, my friend, Enny, has a Digimon partner, who helps defeat the Digimon when Kiki, Enny, and I weaken it.

"Now do you see the problem within the Digital World! Should this continue, this 'Master' will _surely_ over-rule the Digital World! Not even the Soreigns can stop it! In fact, they have sealed themselves in a hidden Celestial Temple in the Digital World to protect the Destiny Stones, the very main source to completely weaken the Digital World," Davis explained grimly with a tired sigh.

Taichi merely stood with a stunned and shocked expression. He didn't need to turn around to see everyone else's expression to know that they too were mirroring his own. He couldn't even move as the information progressed in his head.

He knew, at that very moment, that their lives as DigiDestined was not over for their adventure was going to be harder than ever was four years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxHinaAngelxx's Notes:<strong>_** FINALLY! I have FINALLY updated the new chapter! Yay! Hope you all liked the new chapter so far! This is definitely fun to write! Lol! I'm so giddy and happy having this done! Now I will be working on **_Bond Between Brothers_**! Check it out! It's another Digimon 02/04 crossover fanfiction. It's a 'What if…?' story that has Takuya and Daisuke/Davis as brothers! I always wanted to write or read one. Too bad I was the only one who thought of it. (sighs) Oh well. Please Review if you can and tell me how it's coming! Until then everyone~! =^-^=**


	7. Chapter 05: Season 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon!

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Bonds<strong>

**Chapter 05**

_**New DigiDestined**_

* * *

><p>He let out a sigh as he lay comfortably on the bottom bunk bed in exhaustion. He wasn't only physically exhausted, but also mentally and emotionally tired. The talk with the eight DigiDestined took a lot out of him, especially of the warning of the upcoming dangers in the Digital World he was forced to tell by Gennai. It's been a couple Digi-Years since the last time he used his "Leader Mode" that his best friend named. It had been something he had picked up from his dad a long time ago without realizing he was using the same method and tone as his dad. Then again, everyone always <em>did<em> say he took after a lot of his dad's personality and looks than his mom.

Kanbara Daisuke (AKA: Motomiya Davis) bit his bottom lip, which was one of his nervous habits. He hated involving the DigiDestined from his and his friends' problems, especially when he still had _no_ idea who was out to get him and his friends. Even though he and Ken had already discussed meeting the DigiDestined, it wasn't to involve them into the fight between him, his sister and friends with those Shadow Digimon! They only wanted to find them so that the DigiDestined could help send them back to the human world.

_That was until Gennai-ojiisan had to show up._

He gulped and felt the familiar feeling of anxiety and uncertainty well up inside him. Sometimes he hated being the leader and make decisions that he wasn't sure was the right thing to do, especially now. Daisuke knew that he always had to put aside what _he_ wanted to do and think more about the Digital World, Digimon, and his friends.

With another sigh, even though he (and especially his best friend) didn't like getting the DigiDestined involved — he was doing the right thing about telling them what was going on in the Digital World. But even with that thought, Daisuke still felt guilty for getting the DigiDestined involved. It didn't help when he had gotten _her_ involved many Digi-Years ago and…

NO!

Daisuke violently shook his head. No! No! NO! He can't even think about it! He can't think about… _her_.

With a groan, Daisuke brought down his square goggles around his neck and clutched it tightly as he begun to think about his dad.

"What would you have done, dad? Am I _really_ doing the right thing involving them in our problems?" Daisuke whispered.

It was during these times that he wished his dad, Kanbara Takuya, was here with him and had his dad's protective arms around him for comfort. He couldn't look weak. He always had to remain strong for both Enny's and his little sister's sakes. It was why he always became more exhausted by the end of the day. During those nights, he would wistfully wished to be in his parents' arms of safety and allow him to break down. He truly missed his mom and dad. He knew his sister and Enny felt the same way.

In fact, he missed _everyone_.

"I just hope Enny doesn't get _too_ upset with this," Daisuke muttered before letting out a yawn and fell asleep, dreaming of angels and a familiar beautiful and heart-aching humanoid Dragon Goddess.

* * *

><p><em>A familiar old Digital man hurried through the Dimensional Plane the Sovereigns have stayed for these many DigiEons ago when the Celestial Digimon have given them back their jobs to watch over the Digital World once again.<em>

"_You have called for me, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon?" Gennai inquired once he came to a stop before two large and powerful Digimon Sovereigns._

"_That we have, Gennai," Azulongmon along with Ebonwumon's two heads nodded toward the old looking man. Both Digimon held serious expressions especially for the circumstances that was about to come._

"_The time has come just as we and the rest of the Sovereigns have feared will finally come," One of Ebonwumon's head said then the other continued, "After all of these years, the Shadows has reappeared in the Digital World along with their _King_,"_

_Gennai's eyes widened in pure horror. "_The_ Shadow King is _back_? How is that possible? The Child of AncientGreymon and AncientKazemon had made sure for the __**Ancient Divine Seal**__ to lock him away forever from the Digital World!" He said with his face now pale and his voice quivered in fear for this "Shadow King" that Gennai hadn't heard for many DigiCenturies._

"_Oh, the Seal is definitely still at work alright. Unfortunately, the King of Shadows has _finally_ taken in a new host to use to live on in the Digital World until he could find a way to free his old host's body from that Seal," Azulongmon informed Gennai grimly._

"_A _new_ host? What do you mean?" Gennai asked in astonishment._

_Both Sovereigns grimaced._

"_It is as Azulongmon had said," Ebonwumon began to say from his left head then the other continued on, "This isn't the first time the Shadow King had taken a host. After all, the body he was using is not truly his when he first appeared. Unfortunately, the Shadow King won't leave its original host because of the large amount of power his host holds,"_

"_Do you know whom the Shadow King is using as a host from either his previous and new hosts?" Gennai asked._

_Azulongmon shook his head. "No. None of us Sovereigns can see past the Shadows of our vision to see either of them, much to Zhuqiaomon's annoyance; most likely the Shadow King's doing," He said with a frown._

"_Not if our hunch is correct of the new host the Shadow King is now using," Ebonwumon said darkly from both heads' mouth in unison._

"_We do not know for certain, Ebonwumon," Azulongmon said with a sigh toward the eldest Sovereign._

"_Even so, that _Shadow King_ has torn and hurt my Legendary Warrior DigiDestined by taking away those children away from them," One of Ebonwumon's head said with an uncharacteristic growl as the other nodded in agreement._

"_You mean the six of you have told me about when you have given me the DigiDestined's Digimon Eggs and Crests?" Gennai asked curiously._

"_Yes, which finally comes to why you are here for," Azulongmon said, then looked toward Ebonwumon, who immediately gotten out of his thoughts (from both heads). "Ebonwumon, since these will be your DigiDestined, you may explain,"_

_Ebonwumon nodded then looked down to the curious old man. "This time around, it will be the legacy of the Legendary Warriors to help save the Digital World with Azulongmon's DigiDestined alongside them," He said then three strays of mixed light head straight toward Gennai, who immediately caught them. He watched in amazement when the lights transformed into three Digivices, but he noticed that these Digivices were much larger and advanced then the DigiDestined of Virtues's own Digivices. "These Digivices are almost an exact replica to the Legendary Warriors' own Digivices with different adjustments especially since the dangers are much greater than it ever was,"_

"_Just _what_ does the Shadow King wants?" Gennai frowned when he finally asked the one question that has been plaguing him for a while._

"_Not _what_ Gennai, but _who_…"_

**-o-**

Gennai sighed and looked down upon the three Digivices Ebonwumon had given to him before he, Azulongmon, and the other two Sovereigns (Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon) sealed themselves in the Celestial Temple.

"_Remember Gennai, send these Digivices to my new DigiDestined Soul Warriors who are the few keys to help defeat the Shadow King with Azulongmon's DigiDestined of Virtues and to help them on the dangers ahead. Once the Child of Miracles is given his Digivice, the other DigiDestined of Virtues would be given similar models from their old Digivices. I have already given the DigiDestined Warrior of Twilight his own Digivice and Digimon Soul partner. The DigiDestined Warrior of Miracles will have to wait a bit longer until he could meet his Digimon Soul partner unlike the other two DigiDestined Warriors. Do what you can to help my DigiDestined and Azulongmon's to stop the King of Shadows and NEVER allow the Shadow King get his hands on the Child of Miracles,"_

"It's up to you to save the Digital World once again, DigiDestined, my friends. I hope I gave Daisuke enough time to explain the new dangers ahead to the DigiDestined," Gennai said before sending out the three new Digivices toward their owners with streaks of mixed colored light and flew in the distance.

"So, we'll _finally_ meet our partners?"

"That's right," Gennai smiled down at the two In-Training Digimon, who just walked in.

"All right! It's about time, old man!"

"Now watch your tongue and show some respect to your elders. It was not his fault it took so long for us to finally meet them. Besides, we should be thankful that our partners are safe and not hunted down like poor Wormmon's partner,"

"Guess you're right about that… but still…!"

Gennai chuckled in amusement toward the pair. "Once you are done you two, why don't you go round up the DigiDestined's partners and meet them. I'm sure they'll be quite happy to hear that they will meet their human partners soon enough," He said.

"Yes sir~!"

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>"Thank you fer th' food!" Davis exclaimed happily with his usual charming grin that seemed more carefree than usual. "Ya cooked really good food, Hikari-chan!" Then he let out a content sigh.<p>

Hikari blushed from the compliment. "Th-thank you, Davis-kun! I thought I might fail at cooking like mom," She said, feeling extremely relieved and happy for her accomplishment.

Tai shivered. "Don't even joke about it, Kari," Tai said, looking pale at the mere thought of their mom's "cooking".

Davis merely looked amused. "Well, I'm glad yer mom and dad agreed fer me t' stay yesterday," He said.

"Mom wouldn't let you live out on your own. Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go, right?" Tai said, picking up his school bag and lifted the strap on his shoulder.

"Y' goin' somewhere? So early in th' mornin'?" Davis asked, blinking with a blank, yet confused expression.

Hikari and Tai looked at the younger goggle headed boy strangely.

"Where else would I be goin'? I'm going to school," Tai answered, still looking at Davis strangely.

"School?" Davis looked at Tai with a blank expression.

"…"

"…"

"…?"

The whole room became utterly silent upon Davis's answer as she and her brother stared at the clueless Motomiya with wide shocked eyes. Davis just stared right back with a confused expression upon their gaped expressions.

"Um, Davis? Do you know what school _is_?" Tai asked cautiously.

Davis frowned then gave a thoughtful expression. "It's… a place where otheh kids learn?" He answered with a question at the end as he looked like he was struggling to recall a memory.

"Davis-kun, have you ever _gone_ to school?" Hikari asked still feeling shocked from before.

"Well… um, I think so. I could barely remember everythin' before I wen' t' th' DigiWorld since th' fight agains' th' darkness didn' give me a choice t' even remember much. I was taught by Gennai on lessons I 'supposedly' need t' know should I eveh go back t' th' Human World," Davis answered with a shrug.

"Wait, Gennai taught you?" Tai asked in surprise.

Hikari also looked at Davis with surprised eyes, but then again, she also remembered Davis mentioning Gennai to her and the others yesterday when he warned them what has become of the Digital World while they were away.

"…_I never wanted any of you DigiDestined to get involved into _mine_, my sister's and Enny's problems, but it seems I don't have any other choice. Not only did Gennai suggested it, but because it is also your duty to protect the Digital World so I don't have a say to stop you from getting involved…"_

_That's right. I almost forgot Davis mentioning Gennai._

"…also taught Enny an' my little sister," Davis's voice finally snapped Hikari out of her thoughts and missed part of the beginning. "Enny helps me out on some 'f Gennai's lessons thought wheneveh I get stuck on somethin',"

"That means you can come to register in my school when you're feeling better!" Hikari said excitedly, feeling suddenly giddy at the thought. When she looked up though, she immediately blushed upon Tai's and Davis's surprised expressions from her enthusiasm. Her nervousness only increased when Tai's eyes narrowed in suspicion at her.

"Um… guess so," Davis said with an amused grin. "Aren' ya both goin' t' be late fer yer school?"

Both Hikari and Tai looked up toward the clock and to their horror it read 7:49 A.M.

"We gotta go _now_, Kari!" Tai shouted as he ran toward the door while Hikari picked up her school bag and picked up a piece of toast to her mouth. Looking back she noticed her brother came back. "See ya later Davis! Meet us around 3 in the afternoon in Kari's school in the computer class we were yesterday," Tai said before quickly leaving.

"I'll see you later, Davis-kun!" Hikari said, waving at the amused Motomiya, who waved back with a charming smile.

"See ya later!" Davis said right back

**-o-**

When the last bell rang, Hikari and TK immediately left the classroom to meet up with Tai, Sora, and Izzy. Matt couldn't come because of band practice. Joe had his hands full on Medic school today and Mimi couldn't make it because of the time difference between America and Japan. Hikari was, at the moment, looking at TK with a confused and wary expression. The reason for this was because of a name she mentioned that early morning.

Davis.

She couldn't understand why TK didn't seem to like Davis. This of course seemed to lead their first fight between them.

_It's like Tai-niisan and Matt all over again._

Hikari sighed at the very thought. She just hoped TK's dislike for the cap, goggle wearing boy doesn't get out of hand like the fight between her brother and Matt four years ago.

"Oi, Kari! TK!"

Hikari looked up to see her brother, Sora, and Izzy standing in front of the same computer class she, Izzy, and TK went in yesterday. She and TK smiled toward the older DigiDestined as they sped up toward them.

"Took you both long enough," Tai smirked.

Hikari rolled her eyes affectionately at her older brother while TK merely smiled. What really caught Hikari's attention was the absence of another goggle wearing boy.

_Well… he might be inside the room._

Even with that thought still had her worried for the ruby eyed boy.

The five DigiDestined walked inside the empty computer classroom. The youngest Kamiya immediately searched for Davis in case he was actually hiding, but much to her dismay, she couldn't seem to find him anywhere in the room.

"I don't see Davis-kun anywhere in the room, onii-san," Hikari said, looking at her brother with worried eyes.

Tai frowned with concerned eyes as he too looked around the empty room. "Where could he be? I did tell him to meet with us here," He said.

"Does he even _know_ where the computer class is located?" Izzy inquired with a raised eye-brow at Hikari and Tai, whom both froze in their spots.

Both siblings sweat dropped and nervously smiled at TK, Sora, and Izzy. Upon seeing their sheepish expressions, their friends face palmed.

"Seriously?" TK looked Hikari and Tai with disbelief and amused expression.

"He must be lost somewhere in the school then," Sora said with a sigh.

Just as Hikari was about to go search for Davis, the door of the computer room slammed open which made the DigiDestined of Light, her brother and friends to jump by surprise. Hikari turned around to see Davis with the same two children from yesterday, Yolei and Cody, turning around to quickly shut the door with their backs to the door and slump their shoulders as they panted heavily as if they ran a mile in seven minutes.

When Tai looked like he was about to speak, the three arrivals immediately shushed him.

"Sh! You don't want _them_ finding us, do you?" Yolei hissed.

"_Us_? Don' ya mean _me_," Davis muttered irritably, yet he was pale and glanced behind him at the door with a fearful gaze.

Hikari frowned and couldn't understand the uncomfortable lurch in her stomach upon seeing how close Davis was to Yolei.

"Will you two shut up! They're coming closer!" Cody hissed at the two next to him, who had his head close to the door to hear from outside the door.

This immediately had Davis and Yolei silenced.

Just what was going on? What had Davis, Yolei, and Cody scared? All of these questions kept echoing her head upon her confusion.

The answer to Hikari's questions was soon answered upon the rabid footsteps being heard from outside the room. She immediately noted the stiffen forms in Davis's, Yolei's, and Cody's nervous body language.

"Come on! He's got to be this way!"

A chorus of girls shouted at one another of getting to "him" first and that "he" was _hers_.

Once the sounds of the girls and their footsteps were gone, Cody immediately slightly opened the door and peaked out the classroom.

"They're gone!" Cody sighed in relief after shutting the door and slumped down.

Davis and Yolei immediately slumped down with Cody and let out a relieved sigh.

"Kami-sama, tha' was scary," Davis muttered with a shudder. "I think I've been scarred fer life toward those… well, _them_,"

"You got that right," Yolei and Cody agreed with pale faces.

Hikari, her brother and her other three friends looked at the frightened trio with confused and amused expressions.

"What was… _that_ all about?" Tai asked, looking extremely amused.

When this was asked, the three of them looked at one another until Yolei and Cody pointed at a blushing Davis with dead-panned expressions.

"Those were the…" Davis shivered. "…_fangirls_,"

"Who were basically after Davis-san," Cody finished.

Hearing this surprised Hikari. What really surprised, not to mention confused, her was the unfamiliar pang of anger inside her, but why? Why does she suddenly feel annoyed and angry?

She decided to think about this another time, despite the fact that the unfamiliar feeling was bothering her.

"But why were you two _with_ him?" TK asked curiously at Yolei and Cody.

"We met him in the hall ways of the school looking rather lost. He said he was looking for the computer class to meet up with you guys," Yolei answered TK.

"Which by the way," Davis turned toward the Hikari and Tai. "I can' believe ya fergot t' tell me where it was! It was uncomfortable bein' stalked by those crazy girls,"

Hikari sweat dropped and she, along with her older brother, gave Davis a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that Davis," Tai spoke for the both of them while looking apologetic. Hikari nodded and bit her bottom lip, nervously. She felt really bad about it when Izzy inquired them earlier.

Davis stared at them with stoic ruby eyes then they were soon soften and gave them a small grin. "All righ', I forgive ya since it was a simple mistake," He said with his hands behind his head and had his grin widening with an easy going attitude.

It was then she realized that Davis was wearing his fixed, teared coat at the ends that he wore yesterday along with a new shirt that hid his bandaged chest Hikari was sure was still there. The sleeveless coat was red and had a black colored shirt underneath. He wore the same baggy dark green shorts that reached underneath his knees that he also wore yesterday. For his feet, he wore red and orange boot-like shoes. He even had light blue fingerless gloves, and of course, his capped and goggles on his head. On his left cheek was the bandaged cheek that was never off as far as she knew.

Hikari had to look away to hide her blushing cheeks that was beginning to form. When her eyes met Sora's ember ones, she could feel herself blushing harder than ever upon seeing Sora's amused expression. She could see her brother's crush raise an eye-brow at her then glanced at Davis and then back at her. She could practically _hear_ the silent question in Sora's eyes.

"_Do you like him?"_

Ngh…! NO! Hikari violently shook her head toward her friend. Although… it was probably not that convincing from her heated cheeks that she was sure was showing. Sora's dubious expression answered that she wasn't convinced.

_Besides… I like _him_, not Davis-kun!_

"By the way," Yolei's voice brought Hikari out of her thoughts. "Why _are_ you guys meeting here? Why isn't Davis in school?" She asked, looking at everyone, except for Cody, with a suspicious gaze that pierced everyone on the spot.

Hikari sweat dropped and noticed everyone was looking nervous except for Davis. To her amazement, the ruby eyed boy looked calm than nervous. In fact, he looked amused upon the nervous expressions on everyone's faces.

…amused?

That… Jerk!

She could feel herself pouting toward Davis, whom merely chuckled upon noticing her expression.

Hmph! She didn't see what was so amusing about this situation. Yolei and Cody _can't_ find about the Digital World!

"I was meeting these guys 'cause they promised t' show me around th' school so I wouldn' get lost 'f I get a different schedule than eitheh TK's or Hikari-chan's," Davis easily answered with a lie toward Yolei with his easy going grin in placed. Wait… what…? "I just moved t' Odaibo t' get away some chasers tha' want me fer some reason afteh they took me away from my parents. Unfortunately, I don' remember much abou' my parents 'r their names since I've been away from them fer a long time. So Hikari-chan an' Tai let me stay with them when they found me unconscious in th' streets,"

Hikari almost gave herself away from gaping at Davis in astonishment on how smoothly Davis lied with a convincing story, yet held some truths behind his lie.

"Oh…" Yolei gave Davis a sympathetic look as if she knew exactly how that felt. In fact, Hikari noticed Cody was also giving Davis the same expression when he glanced up at the older boy.

She wondered if they really _did_ experience that or it was merely her imagination.

Before anyone else could say anything else to get Yolei and Cody out of the room, the computer next to Izzy, the same one that she and her friends used to get in and out of the Digital World yesterday, turned itself on. It brightened blindly as three mixed colored lights came out of the computer and headed straight toward Davis, Yolei and Cody.

Startled, the three cupped their hands and instinctively caught whatever the lights were. For Davis, the lights were red and light blue. For Yolei, they were yellow and pink. For Cody, they were white and green.

When the lights finally settled down, everyone looked at the objects in their hands. She could hear herself and everyone else in the room gasp in astonishment, more so from her and her DigiDestined brother and friends.

"Prodigious! They have Digivices!" Izzy exclaimed in wonder.

"Except they're different models than the one that we have," Sora pointed out.

It was true. All three of the Digivices were a _lot_ different compared to her and the rest of the DigiDestined's smaller Digivices. For one, the new Digivices were a lot bigger and thicker. Instead of a small cross shape device, they were rectangular and round at the edges of the device and held a cube top that looked to be a mini flashlight. The screen was a lot bigger with buttons bellow. On the back of the Digivices held some sort of crest symbols Hikari had never seen before. Behind Davis's red and light blue Digivice was a gold and scarlet flame with light lavender colored swirls on top of it that looked like the wind. Behind Yolei's yellow and pink Digivice was an ember colored lightning bolt with a light gray cloud behind it. Behind Cody's white and green Digivice was a light blue outlined and white colored snow flake with sky blue outlined ice berg behind it.

"Oi! These look like th' one tha' _he_ has!" Davis said, looking down at his Digivice with a shocked expression.

Just after Davis says that, Hikari felt her Digivice vibrate violently in her pocket. Confused, she brought out her small Digivice and noticed it lighting up. She wasn't the only one bringing their Digivice, she noted upon seeing her brother and friends bringing out their Digivices. Like her Digivice, all of theirs were shining brightly in their respective colored auras of their crests. When the aura lights began to brighten blindly, Hikari immediately shut her eyes.

_Just what is going on? !_

* * *

><p>Taking a break after a refreshing practice with the rest of his band mates, Yamato went to the back to get his water bottle in his school bag. With a sigh, he grabbed the bottle and took a long sip then let out a relieved sigh. Looking back down at his school bag, he noticed his blue Digivice coming into view.<p>

Gabumon…

He, like the rest of the DigiDestined, missed his Digimon partner and frend. For the first time, Yamato wanted nothing more than ditch his band practice so that he could go see his Digimon friend, who had always been by his side. …Even when he abandoned his little brother and friends four years ago.

It wasn't long until he heard a vibration coming from his Digivice that he looked back down at it and noticed it brightening. He frowned and quickly took a hold of it. He immediately closed his eyes when the bright aura light of blue increased dramatically.

_What is going on?_

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Jyou 'Joe' Kido finally relaxed in the empty hall and drank the cold cup of water he had in his hand. It had been another exhausting day of another exam. Having his left hand in his pocket pants where he kept his Digivice close to him ever since he was separated from Gomamon.<p>

At the thought of his humored Digimon partner, Jyou couldn't help but let a sad smile appear upon his lips. He truly missed his sarcastic and joking friend just as much as his other DigiDestined friends were of their own partners. Their Digimon partners were like another part of themselves. Even though Gomamon would deny it, Jyou knew his friend well enough to know that he was lying and had missed him as much as Jyou missed him.

For the first time since he learned he would never see his Digimon friend again, Jyou didn't _want_ to come and take the exam. When Tai had said that he was going to the Digital World to go help Davis find his sister and friend along with Kari and Izzy, Jyou wanted to ditch the exams and go with Tai, Kari, Sora, Izzy and Davis to the Digital World since he knew if he went with them… he would be reunited with Gomamon.

_Sorry Gomamon. Just wait a little longer for me._

Just as he was about to get up from his seat, he suddenly felt a vibration coming from his Digivice. Getting it out, his dark blue eyes widened in shock when his Digivice began to brighten which made him quickly close his eyes.

_What in the…!_

* * *

><p>Annoyance was what Mimi Tachikawa felt when she was suddenly awakened by some vibrator near her head. She let out a groan. She had been having a wonderful dream with Palmon and Koushiro-kun in it. A blush painted her cheeks at the thought of Koushiro, her new crush she had been having ever since that day when they first teamed up together. …Not that she even noticed it until <em>much<em> later. She had been able to see another side of Koushiro besides his smart brain that she had grown fond of.

She saw a lonely boy who didn't interact with many kids his age because of how smart he was. There was also a boy of confusion who wanted to know who _he_ was. She saw a boy who actually wanted friendship (maybe love…?) instead of isolation that he had gone through before being a DigiDestined.

Mimi sighed when her thoughts then went back to her Digimon partner and friend. She truly missed Palmon. When Koushiro and Tai told the DigiDestined their plans to go to the Digital World to help Davis find his sister and friend since the Digital Gates were now open, Mimi found herself once again useless because of the time difference between here in America and Japan, her old home.

She found herself cursing her selfishness and stupidity from staying in America instead of back in Japan. It was because of her decision to stay was what caused her to be separated from Koushiro and her friends… and now Palmon as well.

Hearing the vibration again (annoying little…!), Mimi groaned again and went to look where the vibration was coming from. She frowned in confusion when she finally realized that the vibration was coming from her Digivice. She brought her Digivice closer to her and examined it. Her eyes widened when her Digivice began to glow a green aura.

The same color as her Crest of Sincerity.

She soon shut her eyes when the glowing aura began to light more brightly around her room.

_What's happening?_

* * *

><p>When the glowing auras from their Digivices died down, he and the rest of the 'old' DigiDestined opened their eyes and looked down at their Digivice. Taichi looked down in shock to see his Digivice changed into the same models as the new DigiDestined's except for a few differences. The first was that his Digivice only had one color and didn't have the tip on the top of his Digivice like the new DigiDestined's Digivices. On the back of his 'new' Digivice was his Crest of Courage.<p>

He then looked up from looking at his Digivice to notice that his sister's and rest of his friends' Digivices were like his than Davis's, Yolei's, and Cody's.

"What just happened? Why did our Digivices changed like Davis's Digivice?" Sora asked in shock while keeping her gaze at her new modeled Digivice.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this. Unfortunately, my mind is at a blank for any theoretical explanation for this unusual circumstance. I believe we need to get into contact with Gennai for an explanation. I'm almost certain that this is his doing in a way," Izzy said while examining his Digivice with wide excited eyes. Not surprising… Leave it to Izzy to be the logical one. Not to mention, getting excited over something like this.

Anyway… "I'm with Izzy on this. Only Gennai can explain this," Taichi agreed with his intelligent friend.

"Wait!" Huh…? Taichi turned to see Yolei up with her… frightening gaze at him and his friends. "Hold up one moment! Just what is going on? What is this… unusual device that came out of the computer?" Yolei demanded. For a moment, Taichi thought there was a sudden flash of change of color in her eyes, but it quickly vanished.

Did he imagine that? He frowned but kept a hold of his tongue.

Cody immediately stood up and quickly muttered quietly in her ear. Slowly but surely, the lavender haired girl began to calm down, much to his relief, but still glared at everyone for an explanation.

Davis sighed and glared at Yolei with an annoyed and frustrated expression. "Ask whateveh ya want from 'em Yolei-san, but at th' moment I'm not patient t' wait f'r much longer. My sister an' Enny are in trouble an' possibly close t' bein' captured if ya wait f'r an explanation! 'Cause I'm not' waitin' any longer," He said, not caring he completely uncovered his lie from earlier. He stalked his way to the computer that is on and put his Digivice in front of the computer. The screen lit up brightly and the next thing everyone knew, Davis vanished inside the computer toward the Digital World.

_And everyone says I'm the reckless one._

Although, Taichi couldn't blame Davis being overly impatient if he had been in his place with Davis's sister being Kari… Yup, Taichi would've done the same.

"Wait Davis-kun! You can't go on your own!" Kari cried out and quickly followed after the ruby eyed boy. Ghk…! Wait a minute!

"Kari!" Taichi and TK called out, but their cries fell in deaf ears since she was already gone.

Turning toward Izzy, Taichi told him, "Explain everything as we go search for Davis's sister and friend. You're the only one who can explain everything better than either one of us,"

Izzy nodded while Yolei and Cody looked on with wide shocked and confused eyes upon witnessing Davis's and Kari's disappearance. Well… they better get used to that sort of thing if they were the new set of DigiDestined.

"All right then, we better hurry to catch up to those two," Taichi said before holding out his new modeled Digivice.

With a bright flash of light from the computer screen, they all vanished from the Human World and headed toward the Digital World.

* * *

><p>"Someone's coming!" He heard his partner and friend shouted in alarm.<p>

"What?" He shouted, looking at her in shock. "How is that possible? No one should know about _him_!"

"Well, that didn't prove our theory when the Dark Masters came and took _him_ about 5 or 6 human years ago!" She said wryly.

He sweat dropped upon the truth of his friend's words. "I suppose you're right, but this may be different. You _have_ felt that tremendous power that is starting to awaken, have you not?" He inquired.

She scoffed. "Of course I have! How couldn't I! I haven't felt that familiar presence since our Master and Mistress was still in reign," She said softly, bowing her head.

He clenched onto his staff and stiffened a nod in agreement. "If _he_ is truly back then we _must_ protect the seal until the Warrior of Miracles arrives to receive his other half!" He said.

"Hnhnhnhn! Not if we can help it~!"

Both turned around and stiffened upon their… "un-wanted" arrivals.

"Hnn…! You…!" His friend snarled.

"Nice to see you again… Angemon and Nefertimon!" Their enemy giggled.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have finally finished <strong>_**Soul Bonds**_**! Now I can FINALLY go and finish the second chapter on **_**Bond Between Brothers**_**! Lol! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Now things are REALLY going to get started on the adventure! Please Review and let me know how this is coming. Until next time everyone~! =^-^=**


	8. Chapter 06: Season 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon!

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Bonds<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Season 01: Legend's Legacy – The Soul Warriors!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06<strong>

_**The Connection**_

* * *

><p>Kanbara Daisuke knew what he did was reckless and stupid to leave the DigiDestined behind like that, but when it came about his little sister and his friends, he always allowed his impulses get the better of him. Over time he came to control it, but that had only happened because Ken had been there to keep him balanced. No matter how kind and friendly the DigiDestined were (well… except for TK, for some reason…), they weren't really his friends. The only reason he wasn't losing his mind had been because of Kari and <em>that<em> was because… well…

He sighed at the reason why Kari was keeping him sane. It wasn't because he had a crush on the girl. Although, he would admit that the girl was cute, but that was just about it. No, it had been because of the girl's friendship he had already forged a long time ago.

"Davis-kun! W-wait a moment, _please_!"

Daisuke turned around after pausing to see Kari running toward him with Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK, Yolie, and Cody right behind her.

"You shouldn't have left us behind!" Kari huffed with a small glare, but it lost its affect because of the worry glow overwhelming her annoyance in her eyes. "What if you ran into a Shadow Digimon? You could've gotten hurt,"

_Like that's anythin' knew,_ Daisuke thought, but instead of giving Kari his sarcastic comment, he rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a nervous grin. "M'sorry Hikari-chan, I really couldn' wait. Th's 's my imouto-chan (younger sister) an' best friend we're searchin'. I don' wanna leave 'em along 'n th' DigiWorld withou' me bein' there," He said with a serious and determined expression.

Kari frowned at him, but didn't say anything else.

"I wonder where Agumon and the others are," Tai said, breaking the unusual silence.

"They should be comin' by soon from wha' Gennai-jiisan had told me," Daisuke said with a shrug and fidgeted impatiently to keep going.

"Hey guys, I think they're over here!"

The DigiDestined turned toward the voice while Daisuke had already tensed upon feeling the presence coming closer to their location for some time and narrowed his eyes further upon the unfamiliar voice. It wasn't until Agumon came into view with a white blur passing by, which went straight toward Cody's, did the young Kanbara faltered his tense posture. Agumon and Patamon enthusiastically ran (or flew in Patamon's case…) toward their partners while Tentomon and Gatomon were calmer than the other two male Digimon greeting their human partners. A Biyomon, most likely the DigiDestined of Love's partner, immediately launched herself into Sora' arms. Sora, in turn, looked to be holding onto her friend as if she will never let Biyomon go again.

"Sora! It's so good to see you again, after all this time!" Biyomon cried out happily.

"Oh, Biyomon!" Sora smiled wildly, looking both blissed and relieved.

Daisuke turned away from the heartwarming scene and was surprised to see two unfamiliar Digimon Rookies standing in front of a surprised Yolie and Cody. The two Rookies were a pair of Digimon he had never seen or encountered before, which led him to believe these were the two Digimon Wormmon, Ken's Digimon partner, had told him, his sister, and best friend. They were the Digimon the new DigiDestined were to be partnered with from what Gennai had told Wormmon before sending the Rookie Digimon to Ken.

_Bu' if these two Digimon 're _their_ Digimon partners… where's mine?_

Shaking away the uncomfortable and worried thought, Daisuke managed to catch only a bit of Yolie's Digimon introducing herself to the surprised lavender haired teenager.

"—name's Eaglemon," a petite humanoid Digimon said with a graceful bow.

Eaglemon seemed to be a female Digimon with her long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her ears were feathered wings with a golden hue to her brown feathered earns. She had tan skin while wearing golden ring bracelets around both of her wrists and golden ankles. She wore to what looked to be a navy blue, one piece swimsuit with a sky blue colored, fluttering skirt. On her shoulders were blue armor plates with blue belts strapped in an X formation on her chest and back. Both her hands and feet were more claw-like thanks to her gloves and boots. On each side of her cheeks was a yellow lightning bolt tattoos, but what really made Daisuke pale and shook him inside were… her eyes.

Ember hawk-like eyes…

_Miya…_

It took every will of his being not to shake or throw up as he fought back the terrible memories threatening to take over the small sanity of his mind he kept a strong hold of after that Tragic Day… Unfortunately, this became almost impossible to do when he took a look at Cody's Digimon so he wouldn't have to look at those hauntingly familiar eyes.

"Finally I get to meet'chya! My name's the amazing Setsurōmon!" Cody's Digimon partner introduced himself with a carefree and slightly cocky tone.

Setsurōmon seemed to be a wolf humanoid Digimon. His head was a white, snow wolf with big _(…too hauntingly familiar…)_ bright yellow, like the sun, eyes _(Iro-chan's wide, serious, innocent eyes)_. He wore a green army patterned headband with a circle pin that held #01 inked on it. On his back was a long blue katana. He wore an unzipped black and green vest with a two black belts crossed like an "X" on his furred chest. For his feet was a pair of black army boots with his white wolf tail wagging happily behind him. He was a couple inches shorter than Cody.

Daisuke felt trapped, shaken, and sick upon seeing those eyes much like he felt upon seeing Eaglemon's. He had to take a few steps back and took deep breaths. He couldn't afford to draw attention to himself by throwing up over seeing a pair of ghosts of his past, and… the heavy weight of guilt scarring his painful and worn heart any further than it already was. Biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes, Daisuke forced himself to calm down. He couldn't allow his past hold him back from protecting those that were still _alive_ and _there_.

_Pull yourself t'gether! Yer a Kanbara! Y' can't afford t' think dark thoughts! Kiki and Enny need me!_ Daisuke scolded to himself.

"Are you ok, Davis?"

It took a few seconds for Daisuke to react to the name he had given to himself. No matter how many times he hears it, he will never get used to it. He turned to face Tai's concerned expression especially in his normally warm eyes. For some reason, when Tai gently held a strong hand on Daisuke's shoulder… he felt himself relax upon the reassuring hand. The way he so easily (almost naturally…) relaxed upon Tai's presence astonished Daisuke. No one had ever made him relax or gave him a safe feeling except for his dad, mom, and…

Quickly trying to take his mind away from the memories of the person that brought so much joy and pain, Daisuke turned fully to Tai with a blank and confused expression.

"S'rry, wha' didya ask?" Daisuke grinned sheepishly at Tai, who gave an amused and concerned expression.

"I asked if you were alright. You looked like you were going to be sick," Tai answered, looking toward the younger brunet's ruby eyes.

Daisuke forced a fake smile. "I'm fine! Jus' a bit surprised seein' the new Digimon, 's all," He said with a facade of normality.

Shockingly, Tai didn't look that convinced. In fact, if Daisuke read correctly, Tai did believe him being surprised upon Eaglemon's and Setsurōmon's appearance, but he didn't believe Daisuke when he said he was "fine" from the beginning. Tai looked even more concerned and worried for Daisuke's well-being. This was something that shocked Daisuke since no one, not even Enny, could see passed his mask he perfected during the Dark War before and after the DigiDestined arrived and left the Digital World. He only met Tai for about a day, and yet… it was like the older brunet knew Daisuke better than his best friend.

He hated to admit it, but that scared him and at the same time… he felt safe. It was a feeling he hasn't felt since…

Upon feeling a comforting squeeze from Tai's hand brought Daisuke out of his thoughts and brought his attention back on the older Kamiya.

"I'm here if you need anything, ok, Davis? Don't lock everything in," Tai said softly.

Daisuke mentally flinched upon how accurately Tai saw through him, but he couldn't help himself to feel nothing but trust and safety from the older teen.

Now, feeling self-conscious despite being comfortable around Tai, Daisuke gave a weak smile that almost looked shy, probably. He was relieved that everyone else had their attention on their Digimon to notice the conversation between except for Agumon (although, he was an exception and was politely keeping quiet).

"Thanks," Daisuke said sincerely toward the DigiDestined Leader.

"_Do ya know th' DigiDestined Leader, Genai-jii-san?"_

"_I can say that I have. Why do you ask, my boy?"_

"_I want t' know wha' th' guy was like,"_

"_Hmm, I suppose you can say… he's very much like yourself,"_

"_Me…?"_

"_Hnhnhn… that's right. In the beginning he was… naïve, innocent and hotheaded, but very protective and loyal to his friends, even to those he doesn't know. Over time though… he was realizing how dangerous things were going and was losing his innocence much faster compared to the other children, especially since he was the unofficial leader at the time,"_

"_What do ya mean by 'un'ficial leader'?"_

"_It's just as I said… The Child of Courage is a natural leader. The DigiDestined needed someone to lead them, and the Child of Courage was the only one more suited for the job. The way he leads his team… The DigiDestined trusts him and felt that warming safety in his presence. Despite his young age, the Leader of the DigiDestined was a natural as he grew into the role unlike most adults to go under the pressure of that role,"_

As Tai gave Daisuke that soft, warm grin and ruffle his head, which had him whine toward the older boy about messing up his cap and goggles while Tai laughed in amusement, Daisuke finally saw what Gennai had meant about Tai. He only saw a glimpse of it yesterday when he first met the eight DigiDestined. The way the seven DigiDestined trusted Tai and the way their leader looked into Daisuke's eyes… it wasn't a normal, everyday teenage boy Daisuke was looking at in those warm (_so filled with weariness, safety and strength_) hazel-gold eyes. No, he was looking at the eyes of the DigiDestined Leader.

The trust, safety, and the unexplainable pull he felt toward Tai awed and frightened Daisuke. While he may trust and forgave others easily… the war and then being hunted down had left him wary to others (admittedly occasionally). The trust and safety Tai won over Daisuke so quickly… he didn't know what to do. He never wanted to get close to the DigiDestined, in fear that they would be in more danger than they ever were before (much like Enny and Kiki were at the moment).

Daisuke knew he had to distance himself from Tai, but… he didn't think he'll be able to.

_Ken is going to kill me when he learns about this._

"Say Tentomon," he heard Izzy began, bringing him back to the present and automatically put back his mask on to hide his inner turmoil. "Do you know anything about the changes of our Digivices, and why the three new DigiDestined's are a little different than ours?"

At this, Daisuke carefully paid attention. It was something neither he nor Enny bothered to ask Wormmon since he never knew what the Digivices the DigiDestined of Virtues had looked like. Well… until now…

"That's because they're the ones who are mainly going to beat that Shadow bastard's ass, is why!" Setsurōmon said with a smirk.

Eaglemon smacked the smaller and arrogant Digimon's head (_Th's Digimon 's nothin like his human partner,_ Daisuke sweat dropped.) with an embarrass expression upon her friend's rude response. "It doesn't mean the others aren't as important," She scolded the pouting wolf-humanoid Digimon, and smiled apologetically at Tai and the other Virtuous DigiDestined. "You do take part in helping defeat this new threat, Virtuous DigiDestined. It is why your Digivices have changed into the appropriate model for this upcoming war with the Shadow Digimon. This threat and the journey ahead of us is far more dangerous than the war against Apocalymon,"

"What do you mean by that?" TK frowned, looking concerned.

The older Digimon and younger ones looked at one another with a knowing glance.

"I think only Gennai can explain everything," Agumon said with a grim expression, which didn't seem to suite the carefree Digimon, yet… it seemed to fit especially with the small scars that could be seen from his yellow scales.

Daisuke frowned. _Wha's Gennai-ojii-san hidin' tha' c'n only b' told by him 'n person? Why were th' DigiDestined all given different Digivice models?_

That's when his Digivice (he and the others really need to give it a name for them) decided to chime, which jolted him and everyone else in shock upon the unexpected sound. Taking the Digivice out from the pocket of his shorts and brought it out to show his Digivice activated. Everyone, especially Izzy and Yolie, looked interested at the large screen that was on and seemed to show a map with a red dot about 12 miles away from where Daisuke and the others were at.

"A map? How interesting. So these new Digivices have more software and technology than the other Digivices we used to have. I wonder if I can hook them to my laptop like my old Digivice to get a scan on what other software they may have…" Izzy muttered, his black eyes shining in excitement and curiosity.

Daisuke ignored the Child of Knowledge and turned to Eaglemon (_no matter how much he didn't want to_). "Do ya know wha' th's dot blinkin' means?" He asked while trying not to look into her eyes.

Eaglemon took a closer look. "Hmm, it could mean anything to be honest. Something important your Digivice must have located for you to go find, or maybe picked up another Digivice is found nearby where that dot is—" Eaglemon's explanation was cut off by Daisuke abruptly brought his Digivice closer and turned around.

"You mean we found Enny from this Digivice?" Daisuke inquired, his voice filled with hope and excitement. Without waiting for Eaglemon's confirmation, Daisuke searched through the forest and immediately left to where his Digivice was directing him toward.

"Oi, m-matteo (wait) Davis!" Tai shouted after him with his sister and the rest of the DigiDestined (both new and old) raced after Daisuke.

Daisuke was deaf of the older boy's voice, but again… he felt that same comforting and warm feeling upon sensing Tai's unique presence. Shaking his head and he mentally scolded himself to pay more attention to his Digivice than the DigiDestined Leader, even though he…

_NO! I… I shouldn' feel safe an' comf'rtable when Enny and Kiki 're 'n danger!_

Yet, Daisuke couldn't help but embrace Tai's warm presence behind him and wondered to himself… could he, just this once, allow himself to be selfish to relish the familiar safe comfort he hasn't felt for so long?

* * *

><p>As Davis led Taichi and the others where his Digivise was possibly leading them to his missing friend and younger sister, Yagami Taichi kept walking to a close pace toward the other goggle head boy. His brows were furrowed as he expressed his concern for the boy in front of him, especially upon seeing Davis's expression upon seeing Eaglemon and Setsurōmon's appearance.<p>

_But that's not all what's bothering Davis, _Taichi thought, his eyes expressing his worries toward the boy in front of him.

The goggle head leader wasn't sure how he knew this for a fact, but he was confident something else was bothering the auburn haired boy. It surprised Taichi how easy it was to read the younger boy when the others could not. It was like… like he had known the younger boy far longer than his younger sister, and he had known how to understand her more than anyone else especially since she once communicated everyone with just a whistle (which Taichi had given to her long ago).

Also…

Taichi glanced at the determined, concentrated Motomiya. Davis may hide it very well to the others, but Taichi easily saw through Davis's mask. The moment he placed his hand on the younger auburn haired boy's shoulder, or was anywhere close to the boy… Davis seemed more relaxed. What concerned yet intrigued the older Yagami were the conflicted emotions behind those ruby colored eyes.

Thos eyes showed scars of sadness, guilt and pain that were very well hidden, but… the moment his hand rested on Davis's shoulder… Taichi saw shock which then reduced to comfort… A comfort and safety the older DigiDestined Leader could see was something Davis hasn't felt for a long time. For how long Davis went without feeling safe since he was trapped in the Digital, Taichi didn't know, but he immediately knew how disturbed and confused Davis felt for those emotions. Not like Taichi was any better.

But…

…It felt natural for the DigiDestined of Courage to give the emotion of safety and comfort to the younger goggle head.

He quickly shook his thoughts away to pay attention especially when the sounds of a battle faintly heard a couple miles away.

"_Ange, it's time to digivolve if we have any chance to hold out until the DigiDestined arrives! __**Rossetta Stone!**__ Nngh… quickly!"_

"_Let's do it, Neferti!"_

"_Nefertimon digivolve to… Taowomon!"_

"_Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon X!"_

"_Just because you Digivolved into your ancient Ultimate forms _doesn't_ mean you'll hold out for much longer! Both myself and my partners are those with the Shadows by our Master. Every Dark and Holy type Digimon fall to our feet!"_

"_That's what you like to believe. We're powerful enough to hold out! __**Soul Vanisher!**__"_

"_**Shadow Scythe!**__"_

The shouts and destruction of a battle could be heard to where Taichi and the others stood despite how far away the voices and the battle was coming from.

"What was that?" Kari asked, worried.

"A battle it seems," TK muttered with a concentrated frown.

"By the sounds of it, the Shadow Digimon and their 'Master' are involved," Izzy added with a calculative expression.

Taichi glanced at Davis's quiet form. He winced in sympathy upon seeing his worry and fear hidden behind his mask that showed determination and anger. He knew why the younger boy held those emotions that were hidden from the others. If Davis's Digivice was leading him to his best friend and his younger sister, which was having them straight toward the battle they were all hearing; then that would mean…

No, Taichi expressed with a grimace, he didn't blame Davis for feeling worried and scared. He knew that if he was in the same position as Davis… He didn't know how or why, and he didn't question it, but he could see that the ruby eyed boy was close to cracking, which was why he immediately took into action.

He doesn't know what or why Davis hid behind his smiles _(when he was in so much pain)_, but Taichi respected his privacy _(no matter how much he wanted to help ease the pain that still haunted the boy more so than even Davis never seemed to realize)_.

"Davis, lead the way! The two Digimon won't last for much longer if what you told us about the Shadow Digimon against Holy type Digimon!" Taichi ordered in a strong, confident voice. He instinctively knew Davis needed someone strong and knew what they're doing to get him going.

Sure enough, Davis snapped out of it and then turned to meet his eyes. Taichi didn't hide his brotherly warmth and reassured comfort he usually reserved for Kari to give her the confidence and safety she needed most. He watched with a small smile how Davis relaxed and held his genuine confidence back, and nodded to the younger boy with understanding which prompts a grateful grin from Davis.

"Right! Th's way, minna (everyone)!" Davis led everyone back on track and headed closer to the battle ahead.

Unfortunately, there was a problem that still worried Taichi that he never been able to address toward the others.

_Are we really strong enough to defeat these Shadow Digimon, especially powerful leveled ones, even with general Digimon when we can only have our Digimon reaching only to Champions? We had gotten lucky with Parrotmon because he was already weakened by Davis…_

By Izzy's expression, Taichi knew he wasn't the only one thinking along the same problem.

He was definitely not comforted to know about the Child of Knowledge's troubled expression. This only had him more on edge.

_I just hope we're not in over our heads._

* * *

><p><em>We're way in over our heads!<em> Takenouchi Sora thought in dismay as Birdramon dodged another one of the Shadow Digimon Ultimate's deathly attack.

_About 2 hours ago…_

The DigiDestined finally arrived their destination thanks to Davis leading the way with his Digivice. When they gotten closer to their destination, it was thanks to Tai and Davis's warning that everyone managed to dodge one of the Digimon's attack with most of their Digimon partners taking most of the blast. Sora and, surprisingly, Cody pushed a shocked Yolie out of the way.

**_CRACK!_**

**_BOOOOM!_**

Once she was sure neither of the new DigiDestined were injured and seeing their injured Digimon were in no danger from the attack (much to her relief), Sora looked around and noticed everyone was more or less fine except for (she could feel fear painfully gripping her heart)… Tai. Her heart constricted upon the bloody burn she could see from his scorched burn shoulder with Davis under Tai, who looked up at the older brunet in shock, worry and fearful horror.

"Tai!" Sora, Davis and Kari shouted in shocked horror, and had Sora and Kari running toward the two goggle wearing boys with everyone else slowly following.

"I… I'm fine," Tai said between his gritted teeth and then bit his bottom lip as if to hold back from screaming upon the obvious pain he was going through, "Check… check on Agumon,"

"I'm fine, Tai! You're the one who needs to be looked at," Agumon said, exasperatedly while Biyomon fussed over his burned back.

"By the looks of it, it is probable that the burn is more powerful than Parrotmon's attack from your back," Izzy analyzed with a concerned frown. "You really shouldn't go any further with that injury,"

"He's right, Tai!" Davis, after snapping out of his shocked, horrified state, fussed over Sora's best friend with guilt expressed eyes. "Ya need ta rest,"

Tai, the stupid reckless leader Sora and the other DigiDestined knew, shook his head and stubbornly stood up. "There's no time! The two Holy Digimon don't have much time before they get overwhelmed," He said strongly. "All of us DigiDestined have been hurt much like this four years ago. Plus, there's a possibly your friend and younger sister is in the middle of that battlefield! Davis, are you really going to leave them in the middle of that Chaos?"

Sora (and most likely the other DigiDestined and their Digimon partners) watched the two goggle wearing boys looking into each other's eyes. She wasn't sure if it she was imagining it or not since it came and went in a second, but… Tai's beautiful hazel-golden orbs and Davis's slightly lighter colored ruby which turned regular ruby red orbs—had both turned into pairs of two different shades of gold. Tai's eyes turned into a beautiful, breathtaking golden bright ember, while Davis's eyes turned into bright golden amber.

If they're eyes changed or not, the DigiDestined of Love was transfixed by what's going on between Tai and Davis. She… didn't know how to explain it nor could she understand it, but as the two boys looked into each other's eyes… there seemed to be some sort of connection between them. A connection no one would ever understand.

Sora watched in amazement as Davis's expression softened, and the worries… the guilt vanished. It was as if Tai was emotionally healing something no one could ever hope know within the ruby eyed boy. The flame red eyes shined brightly with understanding, determination and comfort toward Tai's warm eyes and his knowing warm smile.

"You're right… Enny an' Kiki need me 'f they're out there," Davis said as he stood up and walked in front of Tai, who now held a grin as if he knew the younger boy's answer and reaction. _And maybe… he did_, Sora mused. "I won't lose th'm t' those _Shadows_!"

Tai and Davis smiled at each other. There seemed to be an understanding between them that no one could ever come close to understanding except… for each other.

Sora was once again struck upon the resemblance just like the time when she first saw Davis yesterday.

_When Davis first appeared, Sora couldn't help feeling shock, and stare at the boy as he was help into sitting down on the seat Joe was once preoccupying. Even though it wasn't possible… and yet, as she glanced first toward Davis and then Tai… and by Matt's expression, he too noticed the same thing as she did that the others (except maybe Izzy) did not take any notice of it. Sora was surprised the other DigiDestined, especially Kari, didn't notice what she and Matt (and most likely Izzy by the very subtle glance between the two goggle wearing boys in the room) had noticed between their leader and the ruby eyed boy._

_Davis…_

…_looked too much like Tai._

_It wasn't only by their appearance that they almost shared in common, but also their presence. If she didn't know any better…_

…_she could have mistaken them… mistaken these two leaders of their own right as…_

…_**brothers**__._

As Tai and Davis quickly led Sora and the others to the battle field, she found herself the thought of them being brothers seemed to… fit.

She shook her head to get her attention to the battle ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>xxHinaAngelxx:<strong> "Ok… first thing, I want to apologize for the long wait you've all been waiting for!" Bows with her forehead hitting the floor. "…ow. Anyway, I've changed and shorten my original chapter, which changed the amount of chapters for the first season of this story. Now we will be having 40 chapters in total. I decided to shorten this because the chapter was going to long and it will take even longer to finish this chapter!" TT_TT

"Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! I just hope I didn't hint too much to what I have planned, especially since Season 03 is going to be with that certain particular plot line…" Looking at the long list of chapters… =3= "Either way… Hope you all enjoyed how things are coming. We'll _finally_ have the action get started in the next chapter and get things rolling!" "I'm looking forward to this! Until next time everyone~!"

_**Next time on Soul Bond – **_**Chapter 07: Only the Beginning! The Second Shadow War!**


End file.
